


[Alte Welt] Blut und Fleisch [2018 - ?]

by AcheronSpike



Series: Alte Welt [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alte Welt, Blood, Body Horror, Cultists, Dark Fantasy, Dungeons, Gen, Gladiators, Gore, Horror, ancient ruins
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcheronSpike/pseuds/AcheronSpike
Summary: Ein Kultist aus der Blutmark tritt für sich allein eine Reise an. Sie führt ihn in die Tiefen Marterburgs sowie auch in die Arena und schließlich muss selbst er, trotz all seiner Rücksichts- und Respektlosigkeit, erkennen, dass er nicht frei von Furcht ist.[Derzeit unfertig und pausiert, wird aber sehr wahrscheinlich fortgesetzt! Verlauf und ungefähres Ende sind mir bekannt.]





	1. Hunger

**Hunger**   
**\---**

Wochenlang hatte sich Vreetuon nur von Möwen- und Fischblut ernährt und einmal vom Blut eines Delfins, der leichtsinnig genug gewesen war, dem schwarzen Schiff zu nahe zu kommen. Der Delfin war in Ordnung gewesen, alles andere aber entsetzlich unbefriedigend. Den Kultisten dürstete es nach dem Blut starker Wesen und als er endlich die Stadt Marterburg betrat, von der er schon so viel Gutes gehört hatte, bebte er am ganzen Leib vor Durst und Gier beim Gedanken an die wilden Kreaturen, die in den Verliesen hausen sollten. Er hatte widerwillig sogar bei den Priestern Unterricht genommen und die Allgemeinsprache gelernt, um sich außerhalb seiner Heimat verständigen zu können. Inzwischen sprach er sie fließend, besaß aber immer noch den deutlichen finsteren Akzent, der auf Zuhörer, die daran nicht gewöhnt waren, befremdlich und bisweilen angsteinflößend wirkte.  
An seinem Gürtel klapperten eine Trinkschüssel und unzählige Lederfläschchen voll Knochenwurzessenz. Jede davon reichte für ungefähr vier Mahlzeiten, denn die Essenz war so hochkonzentriert, dass es nicht mehr als einige Tropfen brauchte, um einen Liter Blut in Kazarothisches Blut umzuwandeln. Das auf diese Weise zubereitete Gebräu hielt sich nicht so lange wie jenes, das die Priester in Vreetuons Heimat mit der Macht Kazaroths segneten, musste also sofort getrunken werden, aber davon abgesehen war der Wert der gleiche.   
Immer wieder einmal gab es Kazaroth-Jünger wie Vreetuon, die ihre kalte, dunkle Heimat in der Blutmark verließen und in die Welt hinauszogen. Sie trugen Kazaroths Wort weiter (was hauptsächlich bedeutete, Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten, nicht etwa, neue Jünger zu gewinnen) und suchten nach Gelegenheiten, ihre Stärke und Grausamkeit zu beweisen. Genau so einer war Vreetuon. Zwar vermisste er die junge Priesterin Cirelea, die ihm sehr gefiel, aber er hatte sich von diesen Gefühlen nicht vom Reisen abhalten lassen, jammerte und schmachtete nicht, sondern malte sich vielmehr aus, mit welchen im Namen Kazaroths vollbrachten Taten er sie später bei seiner Rückkehr beeindrucken konnte.  
Die gerade einmal vier Gesetze von Marterburg sagten ihm zu, bis auf das eine, das Kämpfe an der Oberfläche der Stadt unter Strafe stellte und das allgemein anarchistische Bild trübte, das er von diesem Ort hatte. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, auch einige Ungläubige auf offener Straße schlachten zu können, damit alle wussten, dass mit einem wie ihm nicht zu spaßen war. Aber er beschloss, sich so weit wie möglich auch an die Regel zu halten, die ihm das verbot, denn er wollte nicht aus der Stadt geworfen werden.  
Mit überheblichem Gang schlenderte er durch die steinernen, labyrinthischen Straßen und sah sich um. Er machte keinen Hehl daraus, welchem Glauben er anhing, denn nichts auf der Welt machte ihn stolzer, als ein Krieger Kazaroths zu sein. Die Metallkrallen über seinen Fäusten, der bodenlange schwarze Rock mit den aufgestickten blutroten Kazarothischen Runen, die Tätowierung auf seinem nackten Oberleib, die schwarze Kapuze, die Kopf und Hals verdeckte und natürlich die durchscheinende Haut, unter der sich seine beachtlichen Muskeln und Sehnen abzeichneten - das alles trieb so manchen, an dem er vorbeikam, in Deckung, ohne dass er überhaupt etwas Bestimmtes tun musste. Ja, so war es aus seiner Sicht genau richtig. Sie sollten sich fürchten, ein lächerlicher Vorgeschmack des Gefühls, das über sie kommen würde, sobald Kazaroth auch dieser Welt seine wahre Macht zeigte und alles Leben zu Sklaven seiner Jünger machte.  
Vreetuon liebte die Stadt Marterburg als Ganzes vom ersten Moment an, auch wenn er vielen Dingen, die man ihm darüber berichtet hatte, noch nicht begegnet war. Die wilde, raue Architektur aus abertausenden von unregelmäßigen Pflastersteinen und mit all den verwinkelten Mauern, Türmen und schluchtenartigen Gassen erinnerte ihn in gewisser Weise an die Knochenkathedralen seiner Heimat, und er wusste um die grausame Vorgeschichte der Stadt. Dass an diesem Ort viele Leben gewaltsam geendet hatten, konnte er spüren. Die zahllosen Ungläubigen trübten das Bild ein wenig, aber damit hatte er gerechnet und ließ sich davon nicht allzu sehr stören.  
Über den dutzenden von Türmen erschien ein strahlend heller zunehmender Mond und die Nacht brachte einen kalten Wind, der durch die Straßen strich. Aber Vreetuon dachte nicht daran, sich einen Gasthof zu suchen. Stattdessen setzte er sich gegen Mitternacht einfach auf eine niedrige Mauer und trank das Blut einer Straßenkatze, die er unterwegs gefangen hatte. Die Kühle machte ihm nichts aus, solche Temperaturen kannte er zur Genüge und war dagegen abgehärtet.  
Jetzt, da er in der Dunkelheit allein war, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er die bunten Randlichter vermisste, die in seiner Heimat öfters über den Nachthimmel tanzten und deren stärkste Leuchtphasen in mitreißenden Ritualen gefeiert wurden. Auch war das Katzenblut schon wieder keine angemessene Mahlzeit, wie er fand. Aber bevor er endlich seiner Sehnsucht nachkam und in ein Verlies hinabstieg, wollte er zuerst etwas schlafen. Er war dreist, fanatisch und überheblich, aber keineswegs so dumm, zu glauben, er könne in übermüdetem Zustand dort unten lange überleben, und auch wenn Kazaroth-Jünger weniger Schlaf benötigten als gewöhnliche Wesen, ganz ohne kamen auch sie nicht aus. Also legte er sich einfach genau dort nieder, wo er eben noch gesessen hatte. Unter freiem Himmel zu schlafen, schien hier schließlich nicht verboten zu sein.   
Eine Weile lag er einfach auf dem blanken Stein und dachte an Cirelea. Wie anmutig ihre Robe ihren Leib umspielte, wie ihre Formen erstrahlten im Schein ihrer grünen Irrlichtlaterne. Und wie sie tanzte und unter dem Randlicht Gebete brüllte, ihre Schlachthaken einsetzte und mit ihrer Eleganz und Grausamkeit Kazaroth ehrte. Ein beinahe dümmliches Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Kultisten und es durchfuhr ihn lüstern im Bereich seiner Männlichkeit. Er betete in Gedanken darum, dass Kazaroth ihm die Möglichkeit bot, genügend grausame Taten in dieser Stadt vollbringen zu können, um sie später wohlverdient an seiner Seite haben zu dürfen.  
Und weil er kurz zuvor Kazarothisches Blut getrunken hatte, träumte er sich in das grüne kosmische Wabern Kazaroths hinein und die Geräusche der Stadt um ihn herum interessierten ihn nicht im Geringsten, und er bemerkte auch nicht die verwirrten Blicke von anderen Abenteurern, die noch spät in der Nacht unterwegs waren und ihn sahen, wie er dort auf der Mauer lag, mit den bedrohlichen Krallen, der durchscheinenden Haut und einer deutlichen Beule unter seinem Rock. Keiner von ihnen wagte es, sich ihm zu nähern; davon abgesehen sah er nicht so aus, als trüge er wertvolle Dinge bei sich, die zu stehlen das Risiko wert gewesen wäre.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen kitzelte ihn die Sonne wach, die über die Mauern in die Höhe kroch. Jemand hatte einige Münzen vor ihm auf den Boden geworfen. Das passte Vreetuon im ersten Moment nicht, denn er wollte nicht, dass man ihn für einen ordinären Bettler hielt, aber andererseits war es vielleicht ganz gut, etwas Geld bei sich zu haben, denn ihm war natürlich klar, dass Geld in nicht-kazarothischen Gemeinschaften eine große Rolle spielte, egal wie lächerlich er selbst das fand. Also schob er die Münzen - viel war es nicht - in seine Gürteltasche. Dann sprach er sein Morgengebet, das auf jeden, der in der Lage gewesen wäre, die Worte zu verstehen, wohl nur den Eindruck von gefährlichem Wahnsinn gemacht hätte.  
Zum Frühstück nahm er Wasser aus einem der zahlreichen fratzentragenden Trinkbrunnen sowie etwas Taubenblut zu sich, aber das Taubenblut war sogar noch unbefriedigender als das der Katze, und allmählich wurde er aggressiv.   
„He, Zoach!“, schnauzte er den erstbesten Abenteurer an, dem er begegnete. Zoach bedeutete in der Blutmark-Variante der Alten Sprache nichts anderes als Ungläubiger. Das wusste der bewaffnete Zwerg, der Vreetuon kaum über die Hüfte reichte, allerdings nicht.  
„Mein Name ist Kilian“, korrigierte der Angesprochene, im Glauben, verwechselt worden zu sein. „Und was willst du überhaupt? Ich hab dir nichts getan, also etwas freundlicher, wenn ich bitten darf.“  
„Ich will wissen, wie man hier in die Verliese kommt“, raunzte Vreetuon unbeirrt weiter. „Die Eingänge, wo sind die?“   
„Ich sag‘s dir, aber reg dich ab. Wir sind hier alle Freunde.“  
„Ich bin niemals der Freund eines Zoach! Los, sprich!“  
„Schön“, gab Kilian sich geschlagen - hauptsächlich, um den unfreundlichen Fremden wieder loszuwerden, bevor der noch auf die Idee kam, auf offener Straße einen Kampf anzufangen, denn in so etwas wollte der Zwerg nicht hineingezogen werden. Allerdings musste er sich zusammenreißen, denn es juckte ihn ziemlich, Vreetuon einen Tritt zu verpassen, nachdem er begriffen hatte, dass Zoach wohl eine Beleidigung war. „Du gehst dort links die Straße rein, dann quer über den Platz und durch die Unterführung, so kommst du direkt zum Eingang des Folterkellers.“   
„Folterkeller? Das klingt gut“, antwortete Vreetuon. Und ohne ein Wort des Dankes drehte er sich um und stapfte in die angegebene Richtung.  
„Idiot“, grummelte Kilian noch, bevor er sich selbst abwandte, aber Vreetuon hörte es nicht mehr.  
  
Der Eingang zum Folterkeller war ein großes, offenes Tor im Innenhof einer festungsähnlichen Anlage, und Vreetuon war nicht allein, als er dort anlangte, denn auch andere Abenteurer nahmen diesen Weg. Ursprünglich einmal hatte sich hier der Haupteingang zu den unterirdischen Verliesen befunden; heute galt der Folterkeller, zumindest die oberen Bereiche davon, als von allen Verliesen am einfachsten zu bewältigen. Dementsprechend war natürlich auch die Beute im Vergleich zu anderen Gebieten wie dem Spinnenwald nicht gerade bemerkenswert, aber die interessierte Vreetuon ohnehin nicht.  
Er ging einfach durch das Tor, ohne Licht, ohne Karte oder auch nur eine Ahnung, welchen Weg er nehmen wollte, ohne Heilmittel zur Behandlung von Gift oder Wunden, nur bewaffnet mit seinen Krallen. Daran, dass bei seiner unvorbereiteten Aktion vielleicht etwas schiefgehen könnte, verschwendete er nicht den geringsten Gedanken. Vor der linken Treppe blieb er stehen und schaute um sich, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als glaubte er, das alles hier gehöre ihm. Dann starrte er nach unten in die Finsternis. Der Abgrund zu seinen Füßen bereitete ihm keine Furcht, und er konnte durch das kazarothische Blut im Dunkeln recht gut sehen, zwar keine Farben, aber Formen genug, um sich zurechtzufinden.  
Was er da sah, war ein gemauerter Schacht von vielleicht einer halben Meile Tiefe und etwa fünfzehn Schritten Breite, aufgeteilt in viele Ebenen, von denen jeweils etliche Gänge abzweigten. Alles verbunden durch labyrinthische, sich teilweise in dunklen Winkeln verlierende Treppen. Hier und da hatten Abenteurer Fackeln an den Wänden aufgehängt, die aber nicht einmal annähernd in der Lage waren, alles auszuleuchten. Manche der obersten Gänge waren durch schwere Gitter versperrt und aus ihnen drang der Geruch der Kanalisation, aber das war nicht das präsenteste Aroma an diesem Ort.  
Vreetuon lächelte unter seiner Kapuze, während er den Duft der Unterwelt in sich aufnahm - dieses modrige Aroma von Tod und Verderben, vermischt mit Blut und Schwefel, das durch einen kalten Wind aus der tiefsten Tiefe heraufgetragen wurde, in an- und abschwellenden Schwaden. Wenn das alles aus der Endlosigkeit zwischen den Sternen gekommen wäre statt aus diesem von sterblichen Wesen angelegten Schacht, hätte es geradewegs der Geruch Kazaroths sein können.  
„He, wie lange willst du da noch rumstehen?“, fragte jemand von hinten. Vreetuon, aus seinen schwelgerischen Gedanken gerissen, drehte sich ruckartig um und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er einer Gruppe von drei Schnee-Orks den Abstiegsweg über die Treppe blockierte.   
Der Kultist schnaufte und machte widerwillig Platz, ohne sich zu entschuldigen. Die Orks schoben sich der Reihe nach an ihm vorbei und traten ihren Weg nach unten an. Der hinterste, der einen Speer geschultert trug, blieb noch einmal kurz stehen und musterte Vreetuon mit abschätzigem Blick. „Du machst nicht grade einen erfahrenen Eindruck“, sagte er schließlich. „Informier dich lieber erst mal, wie es hier zugeht.“   
„Ich weiß, dass man hier töten kann, das reicht“, knurrte Vreetuon. „Verschwinde, lass mich in Ruhe, sonst lernst du mich kennen!“   
„Nun mach mal halblang“, entfuhr es dem Ork entrüstet. „Ich wollte ja nur helfen.“  
„Ich helfe mir selbst!“ Vreetuon ließ seine Krallen vor dem Bauch zusammenklacken.  
„Schon gut, schon gut.“ Der Ork hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten.“   
„Hrmpf“, machte Vreetuon nur. Die beiden anderen Orks sahen ihn ärgerlich an, schüttelten die Köpfe und bedeuteten ihrem Gefährten, mitzukommen. Auch sie legten Wert darauf, in keinen Kampf verwickelt zu werden, vor allem nicht hier, denn dieser Bereich zählte immer noch zur Oberfläche der Stadt. Zudem war ein Gefecht in diesem Schacht allein schon wegen der Absturzgefahr etwas, das dringend vermieden werden wollte.  
  
So hatte Vreetuon sich also bereits bei mehreren Abenteurern in dieser Stadt unbeliebt gemacht, dabei aber sonst noch nichts erreicht. Es war ihm zwar egal, ob man ihn mochte oder nicht, aber er war auch nicht zum Sammeln von Feindschaften hier. Sobald die Orks außer Sichtweite waren, stieg er ebenfalls die Treppe hinab.  
Währenddessen badete er förmlich im abgründigen Aroma und in den hallenden Geräuschen der Unterwelt. Die fernen Stimmen von Abenteurern, die in diesen zahllosen Tunneln herumirrten, vermischten sich mit Wassergetröpfel, Schritten, Gekratze, Gescharre, Waffengeklirr und den Lauten undefinierbarer Kreaturen. Es gefiel ihm, wie er inmitten von alledem mit der Dunkelheit verschmolz. Inzwischen bemerkte er allerdings auch einen ganz eigenwilligen chemischen Geruch, der als feine Nuance über allem lag und mit nichts vergleichbar war, das er je gerochen hatte - das Kazarothische Blut besaß einen Duft, der zwar ebenfalls einzigartig, aber ein völlig anderer war als dieser hier. Vreetuon musste feststellen, dass ihn das sonderbare Aroma ein wenig beunruhigte, und er konnte sich nicht erklären, woran das lag. Dennoch, er hatte vor nichts und niemandem Angst und von etwas, das in derartiger Weise nicht greifbar war, ließ er sich erst recht nicht einschüchtern.   
Stur schritt er weiter voran und warf einen Blick in den ein oder anderen Tunneleingang, aber sie alle wirkten leer und uninteressant, nirgendwo eine Spur von einem Ungeheuer mit kraftvollem Blut. Er hatte Durst, und er wollte nicht wieder nach oben steigen, ohne ihn gestillt zu haben, sonst konnte er sich vermutlich nicht mehr lange davon abhalten, irgendwen an der Oberfläche zu schlachten. Inzwischen war er drei weitere Treppen hinabgestiegen und kein Sonnenstrahl drang mehr zu ihm heran. Schließlich stampfte er einfach in den nächsten Tunnel hinein, an dem er vorbeikam. Irgendwo mussten diese legendären Kreaturen ja sein.


	2. Vergnügen

**Vergnügen**   
**\---**

Der Gang war vollkommen dunkel, niemand hatte hier irgendwo eine Fackel angebracht, aber Vreetuon sah genug von seiner Umgebung. Er sah die groben Mauersteine, der Pflastersteinarchitektur an der Oberfläche gleich, das einfache Bogengewölbe, das die Decke stützte, und Abzweigungen in der Ferne. Es war eine schwarzweiße, finstere Welt, einer der Zellentrakte, mit Metallgittern, die links und rechts in Abständen von jeweils einigen Schritten in die Wände eingelassen waren. Vreetuon schaute neugierig durch die Gitterstäbe ins Innere und sah hier und da blanke, alte Knochen liegen, offensichtlich von Gefangenen, die man vergessen hatte. Keine einzige der Zellen hatte Fenster zur Außenwelt, das wäre in dieser Tiefe auch unmöglich gewesen - stattdessen gab es nur einfache Luftschächte. Die Zustände hier unten mussten damals, als die Verliese noch für ihren eigentlichen Zweck genutzt worden waren, schrecklich gewesen sein. Die düstere Atmosphäre hob Vreetuons Stimmung und ließ ihn grinsen. Hier hatte man wahrlich etwas vom Quälen verstanden und der Kultist fand es beinahe schade, dass all dies nur noch Relikte einer lange überwundenen Vergangenheit waren, auf die niemand stolz war.  
Aus einiger Entfernung, wo der Tunnel einen Knick machte, hörte Vreetuon Schritte, die sich langsam in seine Richtung bewegten, und sah den diffusen Schein einer Fackel. Anscheinend lief dort noch ein anderer Abenteurer herum. Plötzlich, völlig unvermittelt - ein mechanisches Klacken, das unverkennbare Geräusch von reißendem Fleisch und ein gepeinigter, gurgelnder Schrei. Das Fackellicht hatte sich einen Moment lang hektisch bewegt, und Vreetuon lief schnurstracks in die Richtung des Geschehens, denn die Aura von Schmerz und Tod entging ihm nicht, ebenso breitete sich der Geruch von Blut im Tunnel aus.   
Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass es hier auch Fallen gab. Ein groteskenhafter Abenteurer, den sein schäbiges Kettenhemd in diesem Fall nicht hatte schützen können, war in eine Stachelfalle getreten, vermutlich ausgelöst, weil er einen Fuß auf den falschen Stein gesetzt hatte. Dadurch waren zwischen den Ritzen in den Bodensteinen meterlange Metalldornen in die Höhe geschossen und hatten ihn aufgespießt. Nun zuckte und röchelte er, halb in der Luft hängend. Seine Fackel lag am Boden und sorgte mit ihrem Licht dafür, dass die ganze Szene für Vreetuon Farbe erhielt.  
Letzterer stand nun einen Schritt von dem gehörnten Kerl mit den riesigen Ohren entfernt und betrachtete genüsslich das Zucken des Sterbenden. Er nahm seine Trinkschüssel vom Gürtel, trat näher an das Opfer der Falle heran und fing darin so viel von dem tropfenden Blut auf, wie er konnte. Es war nicht einmal mehr nötig, die Krallen einzusetzen, nur schade, dass so viel Blut bereits auf den Boden geflossen und unbrauchbar geworden war.  
„Was machst du da?“, krächzte der Groteske, dem Vreetuons Handeln offenbar trotz aller Todesqual nicht entging.   
„Ich bereite mir eine Mahlzeit“, erwiderte Vreetuon trocken.  
„Bist du ein Untoter? Ein Sa... Sangore?“   
„Nein. Ich bin ein Jünger Kazaroths!“   
„Keine Ahnung, was das sein soll“, röchelte der Aufgespießte. „Tu mir ... einen Gefallen und ... und bring mich um.“   
„Warum?“, fragte Vreetuon verständnislos.  
„Die Stacheln haben ... mein Herz verfehlt.“   
„Das ist gut, so kann ich mich noch länger an deinem Blut laben. Ich bin sehr hungrig, musst du wissen!“   
„Du sprichst ... wie ein Sangore.“ Der Aufgespießte hustete einen Schwall Blut aus, auf dessen Auffangen Vreetuon allerdings verzichtete, denn was diesen Weg ging, war aus seiner Sicht verunreinigt. „Kennt ihr ... Kaza ... Kazaroth-Jünger denn kein Erbarmen?“   
„Nicht gegenüber Zoach wie dir“, gab Vreetuon zurück. „Ihr seid Kazaroth-Futter und euer Blut stillt unseren Durst.“ Seine Trinkschale war nun voll; er stellte sie auf einem Mauervorsprung ab und nahm eine seiner Flaschen mit der Essenz vom Gürtel. Mit dezentem grünen Schimmer fielen vier Tropfen in die rote Flüssigkeit und breiteten sich darin aus wie eine Ölschicht auf Wasser. „Glaubst du etwa, Kazaroth weiß, was Erbarmen ist? Er verschont nur uns, weil wir ihn anbeten. Alle anderen verachtet er - zu Recht!“   
„Nexkor soll dich holen“, krächzte der Sterbende. „Dich und deine ... ganze Bande.“   
„Du kannst mir keine Angst machen.“ Seelenruhig hob Vreetuon die Schüssel an seine Lippen und trank. Gutes, kraftvolles Blut, endlich. Es war zwar nicht vergleichbar mit dem Blut eines Blautigers, aber es war hundertmal besser als alles, was er in den letzten Tagen zu sich genommen hatte. Ein tiefes Wonnegefühl breitete sich in seinen Eingeweiden aus. Seine aufgestaute Aggression wich selbstzufriedener Überheblichkeit.  
„Nun gut“, sagte er und trat wieder an den Aufgespießten heran. „Du hast köstliches Blut, also will ich dieses eine Mal Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen. Stirb durch mich, mit dem Namen Kazaroths im Ohr.“   
Der Groteske konnte nur noch etwas Unverständliches röcheln, als Vreetuon ihm die Kehle mit einer Metallkralle aufschlitzte und alles Blut, das er auf diese Weise noch bekommen konnte, für eine zweite Mahlzeit auffing, die er auch gleich an Ort und Stelle zu sich nahm. Das würde für einige Stunden reichen.   
Vreetuon überlegte kurz, ob er noch länger hier unten herumstrolchen sollte, fand vorerst aber keinen Sinn darin, weil er schließlich bereits bekommen hatte, was er wollte. Er genoss noch kurz den Anblick des Toten und lief dann den ganzen Gang zurück in Richtung Zentralschacht, um wieder nach oben zu steigen. Die Stunden, in denen er gesättigt und zufrieden war, wollte er nutzen, um sich weiter in der Stadt umzusehen. Die Priester hatten ihm erzählt, es gäbe hier einen Schwarzmarkt und ein Amphitheater - beides wollte er finden, denn so etwas erschien ihm, ganz im Gegensatz zu den zahlreichen Spielhallen, Bordellen und Schenken, durchaus interessant. Sobald ihn der Blutdurst erneut überkam, würde er wieder hinabsteigen.  
  
Das Blut des in der Falle gestorbenen Abenteurers klebte immer noch an seinen Klauen, als er zurück ins Tageslicht trat. Doch niemand fragte danach, denn frisches Blut an Rückkehrern war in Marterburg ein vollkommen normaler Anblick. So konnte er unbehelligt durch die Straßen laufen, ohne sich erklären zu müssen. Er war auf der Suche nach dem Amphitheater; ihm war danach, sich eine Weile einfach hinzusetzen und anderen beim Kämpfen zuzuschauen.  
Allerdings war das Amphitheater nicht ausgeschildert und selbst wenn, lesen konnte er nichts anderes als die Runen seiner Heimat. Daher fragte er sich in barschem Tonfall dorthin durch und stand, nachdem er sich mit seiner Ruppigkeit bei weiteren Abenteurern unbeliebt gemacht hatte, endlich vor besagtem runden Steinbau.  
Von Wetten verstand und hielt er nichts, also ging er schnurstracks hinein und ließ sich auf einem der Ränge nieder, während andere Besucher sich noch vor den beiden Wettschaltern nahe beim Eingang drängelten. Der teils witterungsgeschwärzte, teils helle Sandstein, die schmucklosen Sitzreihen, die nur Steinstufen waren, der weiße Sand unten in der Arena, der gerade von zwei Helfern nach dem vergangenen Kampf glattgestrichen wurde, die Stimmen des bereits versammelten Publikums - all das gefiel ihm gar nicht schlecht und er hoffte auf kunstvolles Blutvergießen.  
Zuletzt waren vielleicht drei dutzend Abenteurer ringsherum versammelt - eigentlich nicht gerade viele, aber doch mehr als üblich. Dieses sehr kleine Amphitheater war selten bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt, dafür gab es fast ununterbrochen von Sonnenaufgang bis Sonnenuntergang irgendwelche Kämpfe, von denen die meisten nicht einmal sonderlich interessant waren. Aber mindestens einmal am Tag traten stadtbekannte Meisterkämpfer auf und zeigten eine Kunst, die sich meilenweit über den unkoordinierten Prügeleien der Amateure befand, und zu diesen Zeiten versammelten sich deren jeweilige begeisterte Anhänger. Genauso war es auch, als Vreetuon den Ort des Geschehens betrat.   
So etwas brauchen wir in der Blutmark auch, dachte er noch bei sich, ließ seinen Blick schweifen und malte sich aus, wie die Mauern und all das wohl aussehen würden, wenn sie aus Knochen bestünden. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein Ansager in lächerlich buntem Wams und Puffhosen eintrat und sich durch einen eigenwillig klingenden Fanfarenstoß die Aufmerksamkeit der Zuschauer sicherte. Vreetuon gefiel die Drachenoptik der Tröte, allerdings war er der Meinung, dass der Bursche zu viel redete. Werbung für eine Brauerei, was Vreetuon nun wirklich nicht interessierte, aufgeblasenes Geschwafel über die heutigen Kämpfer - das hob die Spannung im Publikum, dauerte dem Kultisten aber beinahe zu lang.  
Der erste Kampf war ein Amateurkampf, der dieser Bezeichnung wirklich alle Ehre machte. Zwei nicht besonders fähig aussehende Gestalten in Kettenhemden schlugen mit einer Art lederner Panzerhandschuhe aufeinander ein und versuchten, sich gegenseitig in den Sand zu stoßen. Dabei floss nicht einmal Blut und Vreetuon ging auf, dass die Handschuhe gepolstert waren. Obendrein sah er eine unglaubliche Menge an Fehlern seitens der beiden Kämpfer, und er war kurz davor, ihnen irgendwelche Unflätigkeiten zuzubrüllen - aber da war der Kampf auch schon vorbei.  
Wer von beiden letztendlich Sieger war, war Vreetuon völlig egal. Aus seiner Sicht waren sie beide wertlose, ahnungslose Stümper. Es hätte ihm besser gefallen, sie wären alle beide von einem Könner niedergemetzelt worden.   
Überraschenderweise schien dieser Amateurkampf aber auch bei den übrigen Zuschauern nicht auf Begeisterung zu stoßen. Der Applaus war mau und vereinzelte Buhrufe waren zu hören. Dass Vreetuon mit seiner Meinung nicht alleine dastand, überraschte ihn und gefiel ihm gar nicht schlecht, auch wenn er natürlich keinen wirklichen Wert auf die Meinung von irgendwelchen Zoach legte.  
„Ich esse nichts!“, schnauzte er den Händler an, der in diesem Moment an ihm vorbeikam und ihm geröstetes Brot mit Senf anbot. Natürlich konnte Vreetuon nicht erwarten, dass jeder wusste, wie sich ein Kazaroth-Jünger ernährte, aber nur mühsam gelang es ihm, das Gefühl niederzukämpfen, soeben durch dieses direkte Angebot ketzerischer Nahrung beleidigt worden zu sein.  
So miserabel der Vorkampf auch gewesen war, der Hauptkampf war etwas gänzlich anderes. Ein trollhafter dunkelfelliger Kerl trat ein, mit nicht viel mehr am Leib als Lendenschurz, Armschienen und einer helmartigen Maske über dem Gesicht, die eine aggressive Raubtierfratze zeigte. Der Name dieses Mannes war laut dem Ansager Rotgreif der Rechtschaffene. Was so einer unter „Rechtschaffenheit“ verstand, konnte sich Vreetuon derweil nicht ausmalen, hoffte aber, dass die Bezeichnung ironisch gemeint war.  
Rotgreifs Waffe war ein widerhakenbesetzter Dreizack und sein Gegner, der durch das gegenüberliegende Tor hereinkam, nicht etwa ein anderer Krieger, sondern zwei fremdartige bunte Vögel, die ungefähr so groß waren wie Schafe und die jeweils zwei krummsäbelartige Riesenfedern als Schweif trugen. Die Flügel der Vögel schienen gestutzt zu sein, denn so sehr sie auch flatterten, sie konnten sich nicht in die Luft erheben.  
Taiga-Kuckucke hatte der Ansager diese Kreaturen genannt und gesagt, dass sie von einem fernen Kontinent namens Yaming stammten und dass Rotgreif sie extra von seinem letzten Gewinn gekauft hatte, um seinen Anhängern etwas Besonderes zu bieten. Vreetuon waren sie völlig fremd und er war gespannt, wie sie kämpfen würden.  
Mit seinem Dreizack reizte Rotgreif die Vögel, die zunächst nur irritiert mit zuckenden Köpfen in der Arena umhergelaufen waren. Diese stießen bizarr klingende Schreie aus, denen von Pfauen ähnlich - welche Vreetuon allerdings ebenso nicht kannte -, und attackierten den Kämpfer mit einer schnellen Folge von Sprüngen und Schwanzhieben. Vreetuon grinste verzückt. Die Art, wie diese Vögel kämpften, indem sie ihre offenbar messerscharfen Schwanzfedern einsetzten, faszinierte ihn. Sie hatten mit Sicherheit gutes Blut.  
Rotgreifs Kampf gegen die Vögel glich einem Tanz mit zahlreichen beinahe tödlichen Momenten, allerdings wurde Vreetuon nach einer Weile erneut ungeduldig, da er endlich Blut sehen wollte. Die Federn der Vögel verfehlten den Meisterkämpfer unzählige Male um Haaresbreite; meist hielt er sich die Kreaturen mit dem Dreizack vom Leib, manchmal aber kamen sie ihm nahe genug, dass ihre Federn mit hellem metallischem Klirren gegen seine Armschienen knallten und dort tatsächlich sichtbare Scharten hinterließen. Was für großartige Bestien, dachte Vreetuon anerkennend. Wer nichts von ihren Bewegungsmustern verstand und sich nicht gegen sie zu wehren wusste, musste von ihnen in kürzester Zeit regelrecht zerstückelt werden.  
Endlich aber beendete Rotgreif den Kampf, indem er beide Vögel nacheinander aufspießte. Ihr Blut sickerte in den Sand - nutzlos vergossen. Vreetuon musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht in die Arena zu stürmen und aufzufangen, was noch zu retten war. Der Jubel für den Kämpfer, der sich in alle Richtungen verneigte wie ein Bühnenartist, glich einem rhythmischen Gesang. Auch Vreetuon applaudierte, doch seine Gedanken waren bei dem Blut, das bis auf den letzten Tropfen verschwand, während Helfer den verschmutzten Sand wegfegten, den Rest wieder glattstrichen und die Kadaver beiseite schafften. Die Schwanzfedern spendete Rotgreif der Waffenschmiede gegenüber, denn aus ihnen wurden seit Jahrtausenden großartige Klingen hergestellt.


	3. Attacke

**Attacke**   
**\---**

„Ich will Bestienkämpfer werden!“, forderte Vreetuon den Intendanten des Amphitheaters auf, sobald er in dessen spartanisch eingerichtetem, finsterem Büro stand. Gleich nach dem Kampf hatte er sich dorthin aufgemacht. Zu seinem Glück herrschte hier eine ausgesprochen familiäre Atmosphäre und es gab keine wirklichen Hürden zu überwinden, um in die Arena zu gelangen. Man musste nur fragen.  
„Du kannst als Amateurkämpfer antreten“, antwortete Oktavian, den alle mit seinem Vornamen ansprachen und von dem man nicht viel mehr wusste, als dass er aus Roma stammte. Er war ein geschmeidiger, drahtiger Mensch, der einige Narben auf der dunklen Haut trug, was darauf hinwies, dass er wohl schon mehr vollbracht hatte als bei Kämpfen nur zuzusehen.  
„Aber ich bin ein Krieger! Ich will mich nicht mit irgendeinem Anfänger schlagen!“ Dass andere Kämpfer in dieser Arena nicht getötet werden durften, wusste Vreetuon natürlich, denn diese Regel für den oberirdischen Bereich der Stadt galt auch hier.  
„Das geht den meisten so“, sagte Oktavian lachend. „Aber um als Meisterkämpfer zu gelten, muss man erst einige Amateurkämpfe bestehen und bei den Zuschauern Eindruck machen.“   
Vreetuon dachte einen Moment lang nach, ob das reine Zeitverschwendung wäre oder ob sich der Aufwand vielleicht sogar lohnen würde. „Wie viele?“, fragte er dann.  
„Nun, das ist ganz unterschiedlich. Wenn du Glück hast und dich anstrengst, sind es vielleicht so um die fünf bis zehn Amateurkämpfe.“   
Aus Vreetuons Sicht war das gerade noch im Rahmen des Erträglichen. „Damit kann ich leben“, knurrte er. „Aber ich werde nicht diese lächerlichen Handschuhe benutzen. Meine Waffen sind meine Krallen!“   
„Auf die wirst du leider in deinen ersten Kämpfen verzichten müssen. Sie sind viel zu gefährlich.“   
„Meine Krallen oder gar keine Waffen!“   
Oktavian sah Vreetuon eindringlich ins von der Kapuze überschattete Gesicht, ohne jede Furcht. „Hör mal, ich merke, dass du unbedingt in die Arena willst, aber du solltest verstehen, wie es hier läuft. Das ist nicht das Kolosseum von Roma. Bestienkämpfe sind hier nicht an der Tagesordnung und wir hatten seit zwanzig Jahren keine ernsthafte Verletzung bei einem Krieger. Überleg dir, ob das wirklich zu dir passt.“  
Vreetuon war erstaunt darüber, wie gut dieser Mann ihn offenbar verstand. „Ich versuch‘s“, knurrte er. „Nur lass mich wenigstens einmal gegen eine Bestie wie diese Vögel kämpfen. Mit meinen Krallen.“   
„Sobald du Meisterkämpfer bist, darfst du jede Waffe einsetzen, die du willst, solange dein Gegner damit einverstanden ist. Und wenn du gut bist, kann ich dir eine große Auswahl an wilden Kreaturen besorgen. Alles, was nicht zu groß und zu gefährlich für diese Arena ist.“   
„Was meinst du damit?“  
„Nun, keine Drachen zum Beispiel. Außerdem keine Wutstiere, Knochenlöwen oder Greife und noch einiges mehr in dieser Größenordnung.“   
Vreetuon kannte zwar, da er seit seiner Geburt nur in der Abgeschiedenheit der Blutmark gelebt hatte, die wenigsten Kreaturen dieser Welt, aber von Drachen hatte er gehört, also konnte er sich ungefähr vorstellen, was Oktavian meinte. Er erklärte sich einverstanden.  
  
Als er wieder auf die Straße trat, war es schon fast Abend und sein Blutdurst meldete sich wieder. Oktavian wollte ihn am nächsten Tag nochmals sprechen, um einen geeigneten Gegner für seinen ersten Amateurkampf zu finden. Sonderlich freute sich Vreetuon nicht darauf, irgendeinem unfähigen Zoach in der Arena gegenüberzustehen, ohne ihn töten zu dürfen, aber er fand, dass es das wert war, wenn es ihm nur den Weg zu einem Bestienkampf ebnete. Während er zu dem Verlieseingang zurückkehrte, den er vor einigen Stunden kennengelernt hatte, gingen ihm die ganze Zeit Bilder der faszinierenden Vögel im Kopf herum und er ärgerte sich erneut über die Verschwendung ihres Blutes. Er nahm sich fest vor, dass er, wenn er jemals dazu käme, eine Bestie vor Publikum zu töten, deren Blut trinken würde, ohne sich von irgendwem daran hindern zu lassen.  
Da er sich nicht genau an den Weg erinnerte, irrte er eine Weile herum, ohne sein Ziel zu finden. Ohne es zunächst zu merken, geriet er dabei in eins der Rotlichtviertel von Marterburg. Was für ein Fehler es war, nicht auf der Stelle umzukehren, sobald er die ersten Prostituierten am Straßenrand stehen sah, wurde ihm erst klar, als eine goldhaarige, spärlich bekleidete Elfe an ihn herantrat und sich bei ihm einzuschmeicheln versuchte.  
So etwas wie Prostitution gab es in der Blutmark nicht und es stieß bei Vreetuon nur auf Unverständnis, dass diese Elfe versuchte, ihn als Kunden zu gewinnen, indem sie ihm (wie er allerdings insgeheim zugeben musste, durchaus nicht unangemessene) Komplimente für seine wilde und geheimnisvolle Ausstrahlung und seine gestählte Figur machte. Kein Zoach hatte das Recht, ihm auf diese Weise nahezukommen, schon gar nicht mit so eindeutigen Absichten! Wütend schubste Vreetuon die Elfe von sich weg und beschimpfte sie in der ihm einzig angemessen erscheinenden Weise als würdelose Ungläubige. Sie aber reagierte zu seiner Überraschung nicht mit weinerlicher Schwäche, wie er es von einer Ungläubigen eigentlich erwartet hatte, sondern ihrerseits mit Ärger.  
„Dann viel Spaß noch da unten, du Idiot“, schnauzte sie ihn an und er blieb verblüfft stehen, während sie die Straße entlang davonstampfte.  
Die Zoach in dieser Stadt überraschten ihn seiner Ansicht nach ein wenig zu oft. Das verwirrte ihn und fing an, sein Überlegenheitsgefühl zu untergraben. Er verließ das Rotlichtviertel unter den zornigen Blicken einiger anderer Prostituierter beiderlei Geschlechts und wollte endlich wieder hinab in den Folterkeller, wo er derjenige war, der das Sagen hatte.  
Als er den Eingang schließlich wiedergefunden hatte, war es schon beinahe dunkel und er wurde langsam müde, aber sein Hunger und sein Frust waren stärker. Mit dem Blut irgendeines schmutzigen Kleintiers, das in den Straßen herumlief, hätte er sich jetzt nicht zufriedengeben können. Er musste sich dort unten etwas Besseres suchen - Monster oder Abenteurer, es war ihm egal.  
  
In welchem Gang er bei seinem letzten Besuch den Grotesken in der Falle gefunden hatte, wusste er gar nicht mehr - er ging einfach in irgendeinen anderen hinein, diesmal eine Ebene tiefer. Auch dieser Tunnel schien einmal ein Zellentrakt gewesen zu sein, zusätzlich standen hier einige Foltergeräte herum, darunter auch eine Eiserne Jungfrau. Neugierig öffnete Vreetuon deren Türen, in der Hoffnung, darin die skelettierten Überreste eines Toten zu finden, doch stattdessen entdeckte er einen kleinen Lederbeutel, der an einem der Dolche aufgehängt war und in dem sich offenbar einige Goldkrümel befanden. Es war nicht viel mehr als die minimale Menge Geld, die Vreetuon noch immer mit sich herumtrug, und er verstand nach wie vor nichts von finanziellen Werten, aber dass es reichlich seltsam war, an so einem Ort einen Beutel Gold zu finden, fiel sogar ihm auf. Irgendwer musste das Gold mit Absicht dort platziert haben, und Vreetuon konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wer so etwas tun sollte. Davon, dass es hier absichtlich versteckte Schätze gab, hatten die Priester ihm nichts gesagt.  
Aus einem abzweigenden Tunnel vernahm er ein Schlurfgeräusch wie von sehr schwerfälligen Füßen und dazu einen schwefligen, fast vulkanischen Geruch. Das war mit Sicherheit kein Abenteurer, sondern eher ein Ungeheuer. Aber was für eins? Das wollte Vreetuon genauer wissen, auch wenn das Aroma der Kreatur alles andere als appetitanregend war. Der Blutdurst zwang ihn förmlich dazu. Also trat er in die Abzweigung, die sich in einiger Entfernung in ein etwas größeres Gewölbe öffnete, durch das sich eine eigenartige, langsame Gestalt bewegte.   
Sie war praktisch nicht zu identifizieren, was aber nicht an Vreetuons Sicht lag, sondern an der schieren Absonderlichkeit der Kreatur selbst. Zwei Meter hoch und fast doppelt so breit, auf dicken insektenartigen Beinen stehend und mit einem Maul, das fast den gesamten Rumpf auszumachen schien und aus dem roter Glutschein drang wie aus einem metallenen Ofen, ein Eindruck, der noch dadurch verstärkt wurde, dass die langen Zähne des Wesens wie ein Ofentürgitter wirkten.  
Dieses Wesen sah in keiner Weise danach aus, als könne es Vreetuon geben, was er brauchte, aber er war inzwischen so durstig, dass er es trotzdem angriff, nur um zu sehen, ob es überhaupt bluten konnte. Inzwischen hatte es ihn ebenfalls bemerkt und wandte ihm das eigenartige Gesicht zu, welches diese Bezeichnung eigentlich kaum verdiente. Es sperrte sein Riesenmaul auf und Vreetuon blickte, passend zur äußeren Gestalt der Kreatur, in das Innere eines lebendigen Kamins.   
Vreetuon machte einen schnellen Sprung zur Seite, als das Wesen ihm einen Glutstrahl entgegenfauchte. Die wallende Hitze bekam er auch auf die Entfernung noch deutlich zu spüren. Es gelang ihm, sich um das Wesen herumzubewegen und es von hinten zu attackieren, doch seine Krallen knallten auf etwas, das in der Struktur zwischen Metall und Stein zu liegen schien. Sein Gegner schien den Hieb gegen seine Panzerhaut nicht einmal zu spüren und von Blut war nicht die geringste Spur zu sehen.   
Nein, dieses Biest hatte wahrscheinlich wirklich kein Blut, ging Vreetuon auf. Wenn es überhaupt so etwas wie Adern besaß, floss darin wohl eher etwas, das mit Lava oder kochendem Gift vergleichbar und untrinkbar war. Leider versperrte es ihm nun den Weg zurück in den Tunnel, aus dem er gekommen war. Es drehte sich in seine Richtung und machte sich daran, ihn mit einem weiteren Glutstrahl zu attackieren. Vreetuon verstand nicht, worum es sich bei diesem Wesen handelte. Es spie Feuer wie ein Drache, aber es entsprach nicht im Entferntesten den ihm bekannten Beschreibungen von Drachen. Vielleicht eine seltsame Art, die nur hier unten lebte.   
Mit einem erneuten heftigen Feuerschwall, der recht überraschend kam, trieb es Vreetuon weiter vor sich her und weg vom Tunnel, der zurück zum Schacht führte. Ehe er es sich versah, stand er in einem der Gänge, die von dem Gewölbe abzweigten und der kaum breiter war als das Ungeheuer selbst. Es schlurfte ihm sofort mit schwerfälligen Schritten hinterher, unter denen der Boden leicht vibrierte. Flucht war jetzt nur noch in eine einzige Richtung möglich.   
Vreetuon hielt es nicht für schwierig, dem Biest rennend zu entkommen, da es so massig und langsam war, aber es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, dass er auf diese Weise immer tiefer in ein Labyrinth geriet, in dem er sich nicht auskannte. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, an diesem Abend so tief in den Folterkeller hineinzulaufen. Hin und wieder scheuchte ihn ein neuer Hitzeschwall voran und verhinderte, dass er längere Zeit stehenblieb, um sich zu orientieren. Er hoffte nur auf einen Seitentunnel, der schmal genug war, dass ihm das Ungeheuer nicht hineinfolgen konnte. Immerhin war es so langsam, dass sich der Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden bald weit genug vergrößert hatte, dass Stehenbleiben tatsächlich einmal möglich wurde.  
Die schlurfenden Schritte waren nun in weiter Ferne. Vreetuon lauschte kurz und war dann der Meinung, das Wesen abgehängt zu haben. Im Moment seiner Rast entdeckte er ein neues, fremdartiges Gefühl in sich. Er hatte zeitweise tatsächlich um sein Leben gefürchtet und nur Augenblicke nach Erlangen dieser Erkenntnis sehnte er sich danach, sich durch Geißelung von dem erbärmlichen Gefühl zu befreien und seine Ehre als starker Krieger vor Kazaroth wiederherzustellen. Entweder das, oder er musste diese Kreatur töten. Letzteres schien aber kaum möglich zu sein.  
Auch sein Blutdurst war mittlerweile so übermächtig, dass er es kaum noch ertrug. Er konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und stieß, um seiner Anspannung Luft zu machen, ein barbarisches Geschrei aus, das durch den ganzen Gang hallte und von irgendwoher als Echo zurückgeworfen wurde. So hatte er sich seinen Besuch in dieser Stadt nicht vorgestellt. Er hatte sich regelrecht in Bestienblut baden gesehen, stattdessen stand er nun hier in der Dunkelheit und rasender Durst fuhr durch seine Adern und Eingeweide.  
Sein Schrei allerdings lockte weitere Kreaturen, die in den umliegenden Gängen gelauert hatten, in seine Richtung. Er hörte noch das merkwürdige Geräusch von klackenden Hufen und unartikulierten Grunzlauten und sah sich plötzlich von einem Trupp Gjöllschweine umzingelt. Das Blut dieser Bestien war mit Vreetuons geschärften und gierigen Sinnen deutlich zu riechen, und somit dachte er nicht einmal daran, dass er sich erneut in Lebensgefahr befinden könnte, sondern stürzte sich gleich auf das größte der schwarzborstigen Ungeheuer, um ihm mit den Krallen die Schwarte aufzuschlitzen.  
In seiner Gier schenkte er den kleineren Exemplaren nicht genug Beachtung, bekam einige heftige Tritte sowie einen Fausthagel gegen seine rechte Schläfe zu spüren, sah erst Sterne und dann nur noch Schwärze, während er in sich zusammensackte. Das Ganze hätte ihn wohl das Leben gekostet, wenn in diesem Moment nicht Wurfdolche und ein Metallhaken an einer Kette seine ihm haushoch überlegenen Gegner ausgeschaltet hätten.


	4. Kompromiss

**Kompromiss**   
**\---**

Vreetuons Ohnmacht ging aufgrund seiner Erschöpfung in Schlaf über, und man ließ ihm diesen Schlaf, anstatt ihn gewaltsam aufzuwecken, und errichtete einfach ein kleines Lager in seiner Nähe. Als er schließlich erwachte, nahm er als Erstes den Schein des Lagerfeuers zu seiner Linken wahr, als Zweites den Geruch irgendeines ketzerischen Gebräus. Er hatte Schmerzen am ganzen Leib, aber die waren seiner Meinung nach verdient. Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken kehrte sein rasender Durst zurück, denn er hatte immer noch nichts getrunken. Er erhob sich schwerfällig auf die Füße, doch ein heftiger Schwindelanfall zwang ihn sofort wieder in die Knie.  
„Die haben dir 'nen ziemlich heftigen Schlag gegen den Kopf verpasst“, hörte er verschwommen die Stimme einer Frau an sein Ohr dringen.  
„Durst“, brachte Vreetuon nur heraus.  
„Vorsicht, heiß. Fass ihn oben an.“ Eine panzerbehandschuhte Hand hielt ihm einen Tonbecher mit dampfendem Tee hin. Er schlug mit einer für seine Verhältnisse sehr laschen Bewegung gegen das Handgelenk, wodurch der Tee aus dem Becher und ihm auf die nackten Füße schwappte, aber er spürte es kaum. Das Aroma des Blutes, das in den Adern seines oder seiner offensichtlichen Lebensretter pulsierte, überlagerte alles. „Blut!“, rief er, worauf ihm ein heftiger stechender Schmerz durch den Schädel fuhr, der nicht mehr zu ignorieren war und ihm zum Schweigen zwang.  
„Ist das ein Sangore?“, brummte eine Männerstimme, die aus einem metallenen Behälter zu kommen schien. Vreetuon konnte immerhin weit genug denken, um zu erkennen, dass man ihn schon zum zweiten Mal für einen elenden untoten Blutsauger hielt.  
„Weiß ich nicht“, antwortete die Frau. „Jedenfalls will er den Tee nicht, also geben wir ihm Blut.“   
Er hörte sich entfernende Schritte, das unverkennbare Geräusch einer durch Fleisch fahrenden Klinge, und eine angenehme Schwade von reinem, wenn auch nicht mehr ganz frischem Blutduft wallte zu ihm heran. Kurz darauf reichte man ihm erneut ein Trinkgefäß - diesmal mit genau dem gefüllt, nach dem er sich so lange gesehnt hatte.  
„Gjöllschweinblut“, sagte die Frau. „Gut genug für dich?“  
„Ja“, brummte Vreetuon und griff nach dem Becher. Er wollte eines seiner Essenzfläschchen vom Gürtel nehmen, aber bekam in seinem Zustand einfach keins davon zu fassen. „Eine von den Flaschen“, forderte er sein Gegenüber auf. Es behagte ihm gar nicht, seinen wertvollsten Besitz von einer Zoach handhaben zu lassen, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.  
Die Hand im Panzerhandschuh hielt nun eine der Flaschen und öffnete sie. Vreetuon hob seinen Becher hoch, so gut er konnte. „Vier Tropfen“, befahl er.  
Er sah nicht, ob die Frau nicht vielleicht etwas verschüttete, aber das Blut, das er dann endlich trinken konnte, war richtig zubereitet. Da es aber schon kalt und etwas klumpig war und kaum noch Energie besaß, hatte er anschließend immer noch Durst und forderte einen weiteren Becher voll. Endlich ging es ihm wieder besser, das Toben in seinem Inneren legte sich, seine Kopfschmerzen ließen nach und auch seine Körperkontrolle kehrte zurück. Er hob den Kopf, um seinen Rettern ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
Es waren, wie er bereits vermutet hatte, zwei und sie saßen nebeneinander an einem winzigen, bläulichen, fast rauchlosen Lagerfeuer, über dem ein kleiner Kochkessel hing. Die Frau trug eine abgewetzte leichte Lederrüstung und einen riesigen Schlapphut, der Mann, der bisher nur einmal gesprochen hatte, einen Schuppenpanzer und einen etwas verbeulten Helm, der sein ganzes Gesicht verbarg.  
Vreetuon dachte gar nicht daran, sich zu ihnen zu setzen und irgendein freundliches Gespräch anzufangen, sondern blieb auf Abstand und schnauzte: „He, ihr Zoach, warum habt ihr mir geholfen?“   
„Weil du eindeutig Probleme hattest“, erwiderte die Frau irritiert.  
„Falscher Stolz, was?“, fügte der Mann hinzu, nahm mit hochgeklapptem Visier einen Schluck Tee und klappte es dann wieder herunter, bevor Vreetuon etwas von seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte.  
Vreetuon wusste nichts darauf zu erwidern. „Grmpf“, machte er nur.  
„Dann rede eben nicht mit uns“, meinte die Frau schulterzuckend und starrte ins Lagerfeuer.  
Unsicher, was er denken und tun sollte, wandte Vreetuon den beiden den Rücken zu, blieb aber sitzen. Dass sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatten, war die Wahrheit. Kazaroth war keiner dieser Götter, die Selbstaufopferung forderten, er wollte starke und lebendige Anhänger. Und auch wenn Vreetuon sich über sein Versagen ärgerte und es in irgendeiner Form wiedergutmachen musste, bedeutete sein Überleben doch, dass er Kazaroth weiterhin auf die angemessene Weise dienen konnte. Demnach musste er den Zoach wohl dankbar sein. Andererseits war Dankbarkeit ihnen gegenüber etwas, das er einfach nicht empfinden konnte. Sie waren im Grunde nur seine potentielle nächste Blutmahlzeit oder zukünftige Sklaven - und wussten es entweder nicht oder störten sich nicht daran.  
Als die beiden auch nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken nichts sagten, juckte es ihn immer mehr, die Stille zu durchbrechen - aber womit? Keinesfalls mit einem Dankeswort, eher noch mit einer Beschimpfung. „Ungläubiges Pack“, knurrte er, ohne sie anzusehen.  
Von dem Mann war ein kurzes Lachen zu vernehmen.  
„Nimmst du mich etwa nicht ernst?“, schnauzte Vreetuon ihn über die Schulter an.  
„Es gibt viele Überwesen und keins ist besser als das andere“, gab der Mann unbeeindruckt zurück.  
„Der einzige, der herrscht, ist Kazaroth!“ Vreetuon konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten und sprang wütend auf. „Wie kannst du es wagen, ihn mit anderen gleichzustellen?“  
„Schon gut, beruhig dich“, fuhr die Frau dazwischen. „Kazaroth ist das höchste aller Überwesen und mein Gefährte hier hat einen Knall.“   
Nun war Vreetuon endgültig verwirrt. „Spotte nicht“, knurrte er drohend.  
„Ich spotte nicht“, erwiderte die Frau. „Aber jetzt mal was anderes. Wer bist du überhaupt?“   
„Ich bin Vreetuon, ein Krieger Kazaroths!“, rief Vreetuon triumphierend und erwartete, dass die beiden unter dieser Offenbarung zusammenzucken würden, was sie aber nicht taten.   
„Angenehm“, sagte die Frau. „Irreleva Auchegal. Ist ein Künstlername.“   
„Vladivo Svatata“, stellte sich der Mann vor. „Kein Künstlername. Aber ein Künstler bin ich wohl.“   
„Stimmt“, sagte Irreleva. „Und du, Vreetuon, was machst du hier unten?“   
„Ich will Blut von Ungeheuern“, antwortete der. „Oder auch von euch, also hütet eure Zungen, wenn es um Kazaroth geht! Ihr seid nur Futter für ihn und nur Sklaven für uns! Dort, wo ich herkomme, würdet ihr uns dienen bis zu eurem Tod!“   
„Aha. Interessant.“  
„Du spottest schon wieder!“   
„Überhaupt nicht“, winkte Irreleva ab. „Mir sind zwar die meisten Sachen egal, aber ich freue mich immer, wenn mir jemand was Interessantes erzählt, das ich noch nicht weiß.“    
„So, dann bin ich also dein Sklave, Vreetuon?“, sagte Vladivo. „Möchte doch mal sehen, wie du mich versklavst.“   
„Kannst du gerne haben!“, fuhr Vreetuon auf. „Komm nur her!“   
Das ließ sich Vladivo nicht zweimal sagen. Er erhob sich gelassen und ging auf Vreetuon zu.  
„Spinner“, murmelte Irreleva ihrem Gefährten zu und ging einige Schritte zur Seite, während er und Vreetuon sich gegenübertraten. Der Wurfhaken, dessen einige Meter lange Kette Vladivo um die Schulter gewickelt trug, schwang hin und her. Blutreste klebten noch an der scharfen Innenseite, die wie eine Klinge geschliffen war.  
„Dieser Haken, Vreetuon, hat dir das Leben gerettet“, erklärte Vladivo ruhig und hielt das Werkzeug in die Höhe. „Und das hat er auch für Irreleva und mich etliche Male getan. Ich töte nur Monster und würde sehr ungern davon abweichen, musst du wissen.“   
„Ich töte alles, das Blut in sich hat“, knurrte Vreetuon. „Auch dich!“  
„Ehrenhafte Abenteurer töten einander nicht.“ Vladivo schlich um Vreetuon herum, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, und hielt dabei den Wurfhaken fest im Griff. „Wir haben dich gerettet, weil wir ehrenhaft sind. Wir hätten auch warten können, bis die Gjöllschweine dich erledigen, um uns dann an deinem Besitz zu vergreifen.“   
Vreetuon schwieg und verfolgte Vladivos Bewegungen aufmerksam. „Das mag so sein“, musste er dann zugeben. „Aber es rechtfertigt nicht deinen mangelnden Respekt gegenüber Kazaroth und seinen Auserwählten!“   
„Ich habe mich noch nie davon überzeugen lassen, dass irgendein Glaube richtiger sein soll als ein anderer“, fuhr Vladivo fort. „Aber ich mache dir ein Angebot.“   
„Was willst du damit sagen?“  
„Wenn ich jemals den Beweis bekomme, dass Kazaroth wirklich so unvergleichlich ist, werde ich dein persönlicher Sklave oder ich gebe dir mein Blut, und zwar freiwillig. Kannst es dir aussuchen.“   
Vreetuon war sprachlos. Noch nie hatte den Kazaroth-Jüngern irgendein Wesen freiwillig sein eigenes Blut oder sich selbst angeboten! Es gab nicht einmal Gebote, in denen klargestellt wurde, ob das erlaubt war oder nicht. Kazaroth-Jünger lebten in der Abgeschiedenheit und erlangten ihre Blutnahrung durch Jagd und Kampf.  
Aber da Vreetuon keinen Grund erkennen konnte, aus dem er möglicherweise leer ausgehen würde, sagte er: „Reichlich dreistes Angebot von einem Zoach. Aber einverstanden.“  
„Sag mal, Vreetuon, du wirkst ziemlich abgebrüht“, mischte sich da wieder Irreleva ein und zog Vladivo an einem Arm zur Seite. „Das gefällt mir. Kann ich dir auch ein Angebot machen?“   
„Welches denn?“, schnauzte Vreetuon unwillig.  
„Monsterblut natürlich. Jede Menge davon. Völlig umsonst.“   
Vreetuon horchte auf, sein Zorn verpuffte und machte ernsthaftem Interesse Platz. „Was meinst du mit umsonst?“   
„Na, ohne dass ich Geld dafür verlangen würde.“   
„Geld ist mir völlig egal!“  
„Umso besser.“ Ein etwas verschlagenes Grinsen stahl sich auf Irrelevas Gesicht. „Weißt du, wir versuchen schon lange, hier etwas tiefer reinzukommen. Aber so gut wie keiner wagt sich in die unteren Bereiche. Nicht mal gegen gute Bezahlung. Dir käme das auch gelegen, weil du hier offenbar alleine nicht zurechtkommst. Wir dagegen kennen uns gut aus.“   
„Wisst ihr vielleicht auch, wie man diese Ungeheuer tötet, die aus riesigen Rachen Feuer speien? Ich habe eins davon zu töten.“  
„Breiter als hoch, Haut wie Gusseisen, das Maul das Größte an dem ganzen Vieh?“  
„Genau!“  
„Glutöfen“, antwortete Irreleva. „Und natürlich wissen wir, wie man die tötet.“    
„Sag es mir!“   
„Nicht so hastig. Wir müssen sowieso noch überprüfen, ob du gut genug kämpfen kannst, um uns zu begleiten.“   
„Genau“, fügte Vladivo hinzu. „Schließlich kamst du nicht gegen diese Schweine an.“   
„Ich bin ein Krieger! Ich kämpfe, seit ich laufen kann! Mit denen hier!“ Vreetuon riss seine Krallen in die Höhe. „Zweifelt nicht an meinem Können und meinen Kräften, Zoach!“   
„Wir suchen einen Glutofen und verraten dir, wie man ihn besiegen kann“, sagte Irreleva, ohne sich einschüchtern zu lassen. „Und das überlassen wir dann dir. Wenn du das schaffst, ist es uns Beweis genug.“   
„Ihr werdet euch noch vor mir fürchten“, knurrte Vreetuon. Er wandte sich erneut ab und ging ein paar Schritte in die Dunkelheit hinein, denn er wollte dieses Gespräch nicht länger fortsetzen. Aber dann fiel ihm auf, dass er alleine vermutlich nicht an die Oberfläche zurückfinden würde, schon gar nicht schnell genug, um am folgenden Tag rechtzeitig im Amphitheater zu sein, denn er konnte sich nicht erinnern, welche Abzweigungen er auf seiner Flucht genommen hatte. Also blieb er widerwillig stehen und drehte sich wieder zu seinen beiden Rettern um.  
„Ich muss morgen ins Amphitheater“, sagte er. „Da habe ich mich als Amateurkämpfer gemeldet. Also macht euch nützlich und führt mich raus!“   
„Soll das heißen, du hast dich verlaufen?“, fragte Irreleva.  
Vreetuon schnaufte genervt. „Ja, aber daran ist nur dieser elende Glutofen schuld!“  
„Schon gut. Wir rasten heute Nacht hier, aber morgen früh bringen wir dich raus.“   
„Ich vermute, du willst nicht weiter bei uns am Lagerfeuer schlafen“, sagte Vladivo.  
„Das hast du ganz richtig erkannt, Zoach!“, gab Vreetuon zurück. Ihm war in der Tat nach ein paar zusätzlichen Stunden Schlaf, und dazu legte er sich weit weg von den beiden auf den blanken, kalten Steinboden. Er wusste, dass sie ihn währenddessen nicht ausrauben oder töten wurden, so viel verstand er von ihrem aus seiner Sicht so albernen Ehrenkodex. Er war es gewöhnt, an jedem noch so ungemütlichen Ort zu schlafen, und weder die Härte des Bodens noch die wilde Dunkelheit noch die vielen fremdartigen Geräusche hinderten ihn daran.  
  
Nach einer Weile schlich sich Vladivo heran, um sich zu überzeugen, ob Vreetuon wirklich schlief. Der Abgrundwanderer, denn genau ein solcher war Vladivo, wollte einige Worte mit Irreleva wechseln, und Vreetuon durfte das Gespräch nicht mitbekommen. Das kleine Lagerfeuer war fast heruntergebrannt und Vladivo legte noch etwas Katakombenmoos nach, bevor es ganz erlosch.  
„Du meinst wirklich, dieser Wahnsinnige könnte uns nützlich sein?“, fragte er seine Kameradin. „Ich habe noch nie an deinen Einfällen gezweifelt, aber der da ist ganz und gar nicht normal. Hast du seine Haut gesehen? Wenn da mal nicht irgendein Zauber dahintersteckt. Oder er ist doch ein Untoter. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn lieber wieder loswerden.“  
„Überlass das mir“, winkte Irreleva ab. „Egal ob untot oder nicht - das ist ein Trottel aus der tiefsten Provinz, das merkt man. Man muss ihm nur das Richtige erzählen und er macht alles, was man will. Sollte dir doch selbst aufgefallen sein.“   
„Da hast du nicht unrecht“, brummte Vladivo. „Und wenn er kämpfen kann, ist er perfekt für unsere Pläne. Aber geheuer ist er mir trotzdem nicht. Ich behalte ihn im Auge.“  
„Ja, mach das nur, schadet ja nicht.“ Irreleva machte es sich auf ihrer Schlafmatte bequem und zog sich den Hut über die Augen. „Gute Nacht, Kumpel.“   
„Gute Nacht“, antwortete Vladivo, aber er hatte nicht vor zu schlafen. Wie alle Abgrundwanderer schlief er überhaupt nur sehr selten. Stattdessen sah er noch eine Weile zu Vreetuon hinüber und stocherte dabei in der Glut herum. Das Feuer durfte nicht ganz ausgehen, denn der Geruch des glühenden Katakombenmooses hielt die meisten Verlieskreaturen auf Abstand, zumindest auf ein paar Schritte. Vreetuon allerdings befand sich zu weit weg vom Lagerfeuer, um von diesem Effekt noch profitieren zu können.  
Vladivo wusste das natürlich. Seufzend erhob er sich und legte etwas Moos zwei Schritte neben Vreetuon auf den Boden. Eigentlich war das Moos viel zu selten und wertvoll, um es an so etwas zu verschwenden, man musste äußerst sparsam damit umgehen - aber Vladivo wollte mal nicht so sein. Dann machte er sich daran, dem getöteten Gjöllschweinkeiler, dem Irreleva zuvor Blut abgezapft hatte und der immer noch in einiger Entfernung lag, die Hauer, die Ohren und die Hufe abzutrennen, denn all das waren begehrte Trophäen. Es war der einzige ausgewachsene Keiler in der Gruppe gewesen, die anderen waren junge Exemplare, denen noch keine anständigen Hauer gewachsen waren. Vladivo vermutete, dass der Anführer Vreetuon für eine leichte Beute gehalten hatte, an der die Jungen das Töten hatten üben sollen. Sobald er fertig war, zerrte er die Kadaver in einen Nebentunnel, als Futter für andere Monster. Vermutlich würde schon in wenigen Tagen nichts mehr davon übrig sein.  
Ihm war klar, dass Vreetuon sein Glück darüber, dass sie beide in der Nähe gewesen waren, gar nicht wirklich schätzen konnte oder wollte. Aber eine gewisse Dankbarkeit war da, blitzte unter dem herrischen Tonfall und der ganzen Unfreundlichkeit und Großmäuligkeit durch. Vladivo nahm das zwar wahr, aber es interessierte ihn im Grunde nicht. Abgrundwanderer bevorzugten es, ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen, und mit Irreleva kam er nur deshalb so gut zurecht, weil ihr vieles einfach egal war. Sie waren kein Paar, hatten nicht die geringsten Gefühle füreinander, die über Freundschaft hinausgingen. Und Irreleva brauchte keinen Beschützer, das wusste er.


	5. Spuren

**Spuren**   
**\---**

Vladivo und Irreleva hielten ihr Versprechen, Vreetuon am Morgen wieder in die Stadt hinaufzuführen. Als Treffpunkt behielten sie vorerst das Amphitheater bei, weil Vreetuon sich dort in nächster Zeit oft aufhalten würde. Sobald er als regelmäßiger Kämpfer antrat, würden die Zeiten seiner Anwesenheit ohnehin in den öffentlich aushängenden Plänen erscheinen.  
Die Vormittagssonne blendete Vreetuon, als er wieder auf die Straßen von Marterburg trat. Zum Frühstück hatte er das Blut einer bizarren vielbeinigen Pelzkreatur getrunken, die ihm nicht viel stärker als irgendein Straßenhund vorgekommen war, aber trotzdem ganz ordentliches Blut besaß. Wegen seiner Erlebnisse unter der Stadt war er frustriert und hielt nach einer Möglichkeit Ausschau, diesen Frust wieder loszuwerden. Das Töten seiner morgendlichen Blutmahlzeit hatte längst nicht alles davon beseitigen können. Am besten hätte es ihm gefallen, irgendjemanden oder irgendetwas in der Arena abschlachten zu dürfen, aber das war ausgeschlossen.  
Oktavian saß wie üblich hinter seinem Schreibtisch, der aus aufeinandergestapelten Kisten und Steinen bestand, und hatte Vreetuon offenbar schon erwartet. Kaum ein Sonnenstrahl drang durch die schießschartenartigen Fensteröffnungen; unter der Decke hing an Ketten eine kleine Öllampe und sorgte für etwas mehr Licht.  
„Hallo, Vreetuon“, grüßte Oktavian.  
„Wann kann ich endlich kämpfen?“, schnauzte Vreetuon gleich als erstes.  
„Immer mit der Ruhe. Du willst kämpfen, und du darfst kämpfen. Ich hätte zwei Gegner für dich zur Auswahl. Zum einen die Barsche Preciosa, eine ehemalige Glasgardistin aus Valinstrod. Zum anderen Goldgrat der Wendige, ein Zwerg aus Vyrnland. Beide ungefähr gleich talentiert und mit wenig Arenaerfahrung, aber keine blutigen Anfänger.“   
Vreetuon hatte von keinem dieser beiden Orte jemals etwas gehört. Aber seine kurze Verwirrung hielt nicht lange an und woher seine Gegner kamen, interessierte ihn im Grunde auch nicht.  
„Ich will beide“, sagte er nur.  
„Nein, das kannst du leider noch nicht. Später, wenn ich ein genaueres Bild von deinen Fähigkeiten habe und auch nur, wenn deine Gegner damit einverstanden sind. Du wirst dir schon einen davon aussuchen müssen.“    
„Dann ist es mir egal. Schick mich mit irgendeinem von denen da raus. Am besten jetzt gleich!“ Vreetuon ließ seine Metallkrallen gegeneinanderklirren.  
„Stumpfe Schwerter, Stöcke oder Handschuhe?“, fragte Oktavian.  
„Was?“, fragte Vreetuon irritiert.  
„Du kannst nicht mit deinen Krallen in die Arena. Das sagte ich dir ja schon. Viel zu gefährlich.“   
Vreetuon knurrte widerwillig. Von den genannten Optionen erschienen ihm die Handschuhe, wenn auch erniedrigend, immer noch am brauchbarsten, da sie zumindest ähnlich eingesetzt werden konnten wie die Krallen, während ihm der Kampf mit Schwertern und Stöcken völlig fremd war; mit vergleichbaren Waffen kämpfte in seiner Heimat nur die Kaste der Jäger.   
„Handschuhe“, sagte er also. „Aber niemand rührt meine Krallen an, während ich kämpfe, ist das klar? Sie sind geweiht und gehören in keine anderen Hände als meine!“  
„Selbstverständlich.“ Oktavian respektierte auch diese Absonderlichkeit, ohne weiter nachzufragen oder sich beleidigt zu geben. „Du kannst sie währenddessen in dein Schließfach sperren.“   
  
Es fühlte sich für Vreetuon äußerst fremdartig an, seine Krallen länger als wenige Minuten am Stück abzulegen, denn tatsächlich trug er sie sogar im Schlaf. Ohne sie fühlte er sich beinahe wie ein Krüppel. Auch wenn die ledernen Kampfhandschuhe angenehm schwer und hart waren, konnten sie doch nicht annähernd ein Ersatz für die heiligen Waffen eines Kazaroth-Kriegers sein. Jedoch hätte er sich noch wesentlich miserabler damit gefühlt, barhändig mit irgendeinem Prügel in der Luft herumzufuchteln.  
Seine Gegnerin war die Barsche Preciosa. Sie war eine Trollin, einen Kopf kleiner als Vreetuon, aber fast doppelt so breit. Für ihre Spezies wirkte sie enorm elegant, was sowohl auf ihre Figur als auch auf ihre Rüstung zutraf. Letztere bedeckte nicht viel und bestand aus dunklem Leder, verziert mit farbigen Mosaikteilchen, die in der grellen Sonne glitzerten und offensichtlich einen schwarzblauen Nachthimmel mit Sternen und einem Halbmond darstellten. Die Panzerung zog alle Blicke der Zuschauer auf sich, aber Vreetuon hatte für solche Kunst nichts übrig und fühlte sich nur ignoriert und übergangen. Er stand da in seinem runenverzierten Lederrock - der im Moment von einem einfachen Seilgürtel gehalten wurde, denn den Gürtel mit den wertvollen Essenzfläschchen hatte er ebenfalls im Schließfach verstaut - und mit seiner Kapuze, aber ohne seine Krallen, und letzteres versetzte ihn in unangemessene Scham. Er zog in einer schnellen Bewegung die Kapuze etwas tiefer, um sein Gesicht zu verbergen. Es störte ihn keineswegs, vor all diesen Leuten eine gute Figur machen zu müssen, aber er wollte nicht, dass sie ihm ansahen, wie verkrüppelt er sich fühlte. Verstohlen blickte er zur Loge des Bürgermeisters, dann zum Kampfrichter und wieder auf Preciosa.  
„Unzerstörbares Panzerglas“, erklärte die Trollin grinsend ihre eigentlich nicht sehr stabil aussehende Rüstung, wobei sie ihre riesigen Eckzähne entblößte, und ließ ihren Blick durchs Publikum schweifen, um ihn dann auf Vreetuon zu richten. „Nun lass mal sehen, was du so auf dem Kasten hast, Kleiner.“   
Der Ansager und Kampfrichter hatte Vreetuon als „Geheimnisvollen, kampfwütigen Kultisten aus dem hohen Norden“ beschrieben, was dem Genannten gar nicht so schlecht gefiel. Endlich läutete der übliche Fanfarenstoß aus der bizarren Drachentröte den Kampf ein. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Preciosa auf Vreetuon los. Ihre Faustschläge kamen in schnellem Rhythmus von beiden Seiten und jagten Vreetuon einige Schritte lang im Kreis herum, aber er fühlte sich sofort an die rituellen Kampfbewegungen bei den Randlichtexzessen erinnert, an denen er oft teilgenommen hatte. Deshalb war er, sobald er sich einmal daran gewöhnt hatte, dass die Handschuhe seine Reichweite deutlich verkürzten, ausgezeichnet zu kontern in der Lage.  
Er musste einiges einstecken, aber das machte ihm nichts aus, denn er war weit Heftigeres gewöhnt. Wenn zwei Kazaroth-Krieger kämpften, gab es immer Schnittwunden, hier dagegen nur Prellungen und blaue Flecken. Solange er selbst genug austeilen konnte und dabei stehenblieb, war es ihm egal, wie oft er getroffen wurde. Seine Gegnerin war - wie zu erwarten für ihre Spezies - enorm zäh, und so zog sich der Kampf eine ganze Weile hin. Überall war der Sand durch die heftigen Bewegungen, Sprünge und Schritte aufgewühlt, sodass es zunehmend schwieriger wurde, nicht zu stolpern. Den Regeln zufolge hatte man verloren, wenn man auf dem Boden lag und nicht wieder aufstehen konnte, bevor der Kampfrichter bis Zehn gezählt hatte.  
Aber Vreetuon gab nicht auf. Einmal klatschte er rücklings in den Sand, raffte sich aber bis zur Fünf wieder auf, stieß einen martialischen Schrei aus und fegte seinerseits die Trollin zu Boden. Auch sie blieb jedoch nicht lange liegen; es gelang Vreetuon nicht, sie unten zu halten. So ging das Ganze noch eine Weile weiter, und Vreetuon spürte zwar die Schmerzen purer Erschöpfung in seinen Gliedern, aber er ignorierte sie. Unter dem Randlicht kämpfte man gar nicht selten so lange, bis man ohnmächtig wurde. Kazaroth wollte, dass man seine Kräfte in diesen Exzessen bis zum Letzten ausschöpfte. Und genau das hatte Vreetuon auch in dieser Situation vor, auch wenn statt dem Mond und den Randlichtern, welche aus seiner Sicht nichts anderes als der Atem Kazaroths waren, das grelle Sonnenlicht und somit der Schein der blasphemischsten der drei Ausgeburten des Tiers auf ihn herunterschien.  
Irgendwann warf Preciosa ihre Handschuhe vor Vreetuons Füße.  
„Mir reicht‘s“, sagte sie.   
Vreetuon verstand den Sinn dieser Geste nicht ganz, da er sie als Zeichen von Feigheit und obendrein Verschwendung betrachtete, doch er wusste, was sie bedeutete und dass er die Trollin nun nicht weiter attackieren durfte. Der Kampfrichter musste an dieser Stelle ein Fanfarensignal geben, das den Kampf beendete und Vreetuon zum Sieger erklärte.   
Die Anspannung im Publikum löste sich in Jubel auf. Selten einmal gab es Amateurkämpfe, die so lang und gleichzeitig so spannend waren. Und endlich nach mehreren Tagen voller Frustration und Erniedrigungen fühlte sich Vreetuon zufrieden. Noch lieber hätte er Preciosa tot im Sand liegen gesehen, aber er musste sich damit abfinden, dass sie ihm für den fairen Kampf die Hand reichte und dann, kaum humpelnd, aus der Arena marschierte.  
  
Die Belohnung für den Sieg war Freibier, das von der Brauerei Rumpelfass spendiert wurde, welche die ganze Arena zum Teil finanzierte. Dieses lehnte Vreetuon natürlich brüsk ab. Kaum hatte er selbst den Kampfplatz verlassen, wechselte er die Handschuhe wieder gegen seine Krallen. Erleichtert schlug er mit ihnen durch die Luft und wiederholte einige Bewegungen, die er zuvor mit den Handschuhen durchgeführt hatte. Er verspürte vorerst keinen Blutdurst, aber dafür gewöhnlichen Durst nach reinem Wasser, was bei Kazaroth-Jüngern im Gegensatz zu Hunger nach ketzerischer Nahrung durchaus vorkommen konnte.   
Nachdem er sich an einem Trinkbrunnen reichlich erfrischt hatte, unterhielt er sich mit Oktavian, der sich den Kampf natürlich auch angesehen hatte. In der Arena fanden sich derweil die beiden Meisterkämpfer für den Hauptkampf ein, aber Vreetuon hatte im Augenblick nur seinen eigenen Erfolg im Kopf.  
„War ich gut genug?“, wollte er sofort wissen. Seine Stimme war rau und kratzig von der Erschöpfung und der trockenen, erhitzten Luft in der Arena. Überall an seinem Körper waren die deutlich sichtbaren Spuren des Kampfes, doch das einzige Blut kam von ein paar oberflächlichen Schürfwunden. „Darf ich als nächstes gegen eine Bestie kämpfen?“  
Oktavian antwortete nicht gleich, öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro und wies Vreetuon hinein, dann schloss er hinter ihnen beiden ab.  
„Du bist erstaunlich“, sagte Oktavian. „Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich hätte dich bis zu diesem Kampf beinahe für einen Aufschneider gehalten. Einen Großkotz.“  
„Wag es nie wieder, mich so zu nennen!“, schnauzte Vreetuon und richtete die Spitzen einer Krallenhand auf Oktavian.  
„Ich habe mich geirrt“, antwortete dieser schnell und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Du musst das schon verstehen. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie viele Maulhelden sich hier täglich einfinden, von denen die meisten schon nach ein paar Sekunden im Sand liegen.“  
„Ich bin keiner von denen!“  
„In der Tat. Du könntest eine ziemlich große Nummer werden da drinnen.“    
„Ich trete gegen jeden an, außer gegen Schwächlinge. Wer ist mein nächster Gegner?“  
„Das kann ich dir jetzt noch nicht sagen, aber es werden sich einige finden. Und um deine andere Frage zu beantworten, wenn du dich noch etwas geduldest, schicke ich dir eine Bestie rein.“  
„Ein Blautiger wäre mir recht“, knurrte Vreetuon. „Oder solche Vögel wie die, gegen die dieser Rotgreif gekämpft hat.“   
„Blautiger sind schwer zu bekommen, aber ich schaue mal, was sich machen lässt. Jetzt erhol dich erst mal und schau bis übermorgen wieder bei mir vorbei.“   
„Erholung ist was für Schwächlinge“, knurrte Vreetuon, wusste aber, dass Oktavian da im Grunde gar nichts so Falsches sagte. Selbst nach den Randlichtexzessen gönnte man sich üblicherweise ein paar Tage Ruhe. Kazarothisches Blut beschleunigte die Heilung von Wunden, Erschöpfung und Muskelkater, aber konnte sie auch nicht auf einen Schlag beseitigen.  
  
Vladivo hatte den Ausflug nach oben genutzt, um wieder einmal die Stadt zu erkunden. Die meiste Zeit über mied er das Tageslicht und das gewöhnliche Volk, abgesehen von Irreleva, aber hin und wieder wollte er sich doch daran erinnern, wie sein normales Abenteurerleben damals gewesen war. Sonnenstrahlen taten ihm nicht gut. Seine Rüstung schützte ihn zwar zum großen Teil davor, aber dennoch wurde er spätestens nach einigen Stunden im Tageslicht müde und sein ganzer Körper fing von außen nach innen an zu schmerzen.  
Nein, die Oberwelt wollte ihn im Grunde nicht mehr, aber er weigerte sich, ihr vollends den Rücken zu kehren. Noch nie hatte er sich aus seiner Sicht unsinnige Vorschriften machen lassen. Bei seinem heutigen Streifzug hatte er obendrein gerade noch rechtzeitig den Zeitpunkt erfahren, zu welchem Vreetuon im Amphitheater auftreten sollte, und er war hineingegangen und hatte sich den Kampf angesehen.  
So unauffällig wie möglich hatte er auf einem der obersten Ränge gesessen, denn er wollte nicht, dass Vreetuon ihn von unten erkennen konnte. Vor langer Zeit einmal, vor seiner Verwandlung, war er selber als Amateurkämpfer angetreten, aber er hatte keine allzu positiven Erinnerungen an diesen Ort. Das ganze Im-Mittelpunkt-Stehen war auch damals schon nicht seine Sache gewesen. Aber Vreetuon schien es hier zu gefallen und sein hartnäckiger, zäher Kampfstil beeindruckte Vladivo.  
In gewisser Weise, das war ihm in den vergangenen Stunden mehr und mehr klar geworden, fühlte er sich mit dem bizarren Kultisten verbunden. Ihre Körper waren beide in entsetzlicher Weise verändert und hatten Potential, Abscheu und Erschrecken auszulösen. Doch während Vladivo sich selbst hier an der Oberfläche unter Rüstung und Helm versteckte - nicht nur, um sich selbst zu schützen, sondern auch, um Unvorbereiteten seinen Anblick zu ersparen -, trug Vreetuon seine groteske Erscheinung schamlos zur Schau und war offensichtlich auch noch stolz darauf.  
Der größte Unterschied zwischen ihnen schien zweifellos zu sein, dass Vladivo von Vernunft, Besonnenheit und innerer Ruhe beherrscht wurde, während es bei Vreetuon Wahn, Impulsivität und Egoismus waren.


	6. Erkundung

**Erkundung**   
**\---**

An diesem Abend gab es für Vreetuon wieder nur das Blut von zwei streunenden Katzen. Aber es genügte, um die Erholung seines Körpers einsetzen zu lassen. Bereits am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich wieder in der Lage zu Heldentaten im Namen Kazaroths.  
Er begab sich gleich zuerst zum Amphitheater, um sich einen neuen Gegner zuweisen zu lassen. Irreleva und Vladivo hatten ja gesagt, dass sie nach seinem Namen in den Plänen Ausschau halten würden, also brauchte er im Großen und Ganzen nichts weiter zu tun, als den nächsten Kampf zu bestreiten und sich anschließend mit ihnen zu treffen.  
Die Zeit bis dahin nutzte er, um weitere Winkel von Marterburg zu erkunden. Auch den Schwarzmarkt hatte er sich ja ansehen wollen, aber bis jetzt keine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Natürlich interessierte er sich nach wie vor nicht für Geld und Handel. Dass er diesen Ort sehen wollte, lag hauptsächlich daran, dass dort Dinge verkauft wurden, die anderswo illegal waren, darunter sogar angeblich Blut und Körperteile von Toten. Keine Sklaven allerdings, denn Sklaverei wurde auch hier verfolgt; um Sklavenhändler zu finden, hätte er nach Roma gehen müssen.  
Der Schwarzmarkt war ein Ort, zu dem man sich nicht einfach durchfragen konnte, man musste vielmehr den versteckten Hinweisen folgen oder einfach so lange herumirren, bis man zufällig darauf stieß. Im Prinzip war dieses Versteckspiel überflüssig, denn in Marterburg war praktisch alles erlaubt, was die vier Regeln nicht verletzte, aber man hatte allgemein Spaß an diesem Spielchen, das war der einzige wirkliche Grund, warum es trotz allem betrieben wurde.  
Am einfachsten gelangte man zum Schwarzmarkt, wenn man sich immer exakt in Richtung Stadtzentrum bewegte. Es handelte sich um den ehemaligen Platz der Letzten Sonne, wo vor Jahrhunderten die Gefangenen allesamt zuerst hingebracht worden waren, bevor man sie in die Verliese hinabgeführt hatte.   
Vreetuon wusste zwar, dass dieser Platz das Zentrum von Marterburg bildete, aber das war auch schon alles. Bis zum frühen Nachmittag irrte er durch Straßen, Höfe und enge Gässchen, bevor er endlich einen der schmalen, ummauerten Zugangspfade fand, die dorthin führten.  
Zunächst war er wenig beeindruckt. Das lange Herumirren hatte ihn wieder einmal frustriert, und er trampelte zwischen den provisorischen Verkaufsständen durch, während er abschätzig die Waren betrachtete und bisweilen missbilligendes Knurren ausstieß, bis endlich etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte. Ein exotisch tätowierter Ork hatte einen Teppich auf dem Boden ausgebreitet, auf dem Objekte lagen, die aussahen wie getrocknete Hände von verschiedenen Spezies, und als Vreetuon näher trat, erkannte er, dass sie genau das waren, teils sogar noch mit Ringen und Armbändern geschmückt.  
„Gefällt dir?“, fragte der Ork. „Sind Originale. Fetische von Inseln der Kannibalen. Gar nicht teuer.“   
Was teuer war oder nicht, wusste Vreetuon nicht, aber er hatte auch nicht vor, Geld für irgendetwas zu bezahlen. Eigentlich wollte er nicht einmal etwas kaufen. „Ich schau mich nur um“, brummte er.  
„Das da Hand von großem Seemann, das von Ritter und das von Pirat ...“, stellte der Ork einige der feilgebotenen Hände vor. „Bringen alle Glück und schützen vor Bösem.“   
„Hast du alle selber getötet?“, wollte Vreetuon wissen.  
„Nein, nein“, winkte der Ork ab. „Mein Volk hat. Ich nur Händler. Reise durch Welt und verkaufe Kunst von meinem Volk. Mache auch Tätowierung wie von meinem Stamm. Willst du Tätowierung?“   
„Ich habe schon eine Tätowierung, wie du siehst, und ich will keine andere.“ Vreetuon zeigte auf das Symbol, das ihn als Krieger Kazaroths kennzeichnete.   
„Gute Tätowierung“, sagte der Ork anerkennend. „Was sie bedeutet?“   
Vreetuon erklärte es ihm, und der Ork schien Gefallen daran zu finden und bleckte lächelnd sein beeindruckendes Gebiss.  
Diese Begegnung hob Vreetuons Laune. Sicher, der Ork war aus seiner Sicht letztendlich auch nur ein Zoach, aber doch einer, um den und dessen Volk es irgendwie schade wäre, wenn Kazaroth die Welt heimsuchte. Schnell schüttelte Vreetuon diese viel zu gnädigen Gedanken wieder ab.   
Auch einen Bluthändler fand er einige Stände weiter, ein wenig versteckt in einem  Mauerwinkel, in den die Sonne nicht hineinschien. Es handelte sich um einen zottigen Affendämon mit furchterregendem Gesicht, der da umgeben von zahlreichen Glasphiolen im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden hockte. Alle Phiolen waren mit unterschiedlich roter oder bisweilen auch anders gefärbter Flüssigkeit gefüllt und es bestand kein Zweifel, worum es sich dabei handelte, obwohl Vreetuon die Schrift auf dem zerfledderten Banner, das darüber an der Steinwand hing, nicht lesen konnte. Interessiert besah er sich die Flaschen, in denen sich violettes, blaues und grünes Blut befand. Er wusste, dass der Lebenssaft mancher Spezies solche außergewöhnlichen Farben hatte, aber selbst hatte er immer nur gewöhnliches rotes Blut getrunken. Als er ein paar der Flaschen in die Hand nahm, um den Inhalt genauer zu mustern - unter den bedrohlich wirkenden Blicken des Händlers -, musste er allerdings feststellen, dass all das Blut kalt und offenbar falsch konserviert war. Falsch, das hieß, nicht mit Magie am Leben gehalten, sondern in ordinäre, tote Flüssigkeit umgewandelt. Für ihn waren diese Flaschen folglich vollkommen wertlos.  
„Was ist? Passt dir was nicht?“, zischte ihm der Affendämon zu.  
„Das tote Zeug ist nichts für mich“, knurrte Vreetuon. „Hast du nichts Anständiges im Angebot?“   
„Das ist feines Delikatessblut. Besseres bekommst du nirgends.“  
„Von wegen, das ist Abfall!“  
„Für meine Kunden ist es das nicht!“, keifte der Affendämon. „Und jetzt hör auf, meine Ware zu beleidigen und verzieh dich!“   
„So sprichst du nicht mit mir!“, schnauzte Vreetuon zurück. „Du verstehst einfach nichts davon. Keiner von euch elenden Zoach hier!“   
„Aber du, was?“  
„Und ob!“ Vreetuon musste an sich halten, um nicht die eine bedeutende Regel von Marterburg hier und jetzt zu brechen. Er würgte seinen Zorn regelrecht hinunter.  
Ein paar Abenteurer, die ebenfalls gerade auf dem Schwarzmarkt unterwegs waren, blieben stehen und beobachteten belustigt das Streitgespräch.  
„Schau mal, ist das nicht der Kerl, der gestern in der Arena diese fette Trollin so fertiggemacht hat?“, bemerkte einer.   
„Stimmt“, antwortete ein anderer. „Das ist er eindeutig.“   
Vreetuon wandte sich von dem Bluthändler ab und betrachtete die kleine Versammlung. „Ja, genau der bin ich“, knurrte er.   
„Du warst große Klasse“, sagte der, der ihn als erstes erkannt hatte, ein heruntergekommen aussehender Abenteurer, der ein rostiges Schwert mit abgebrochener Spitze an der Seite trug. „Ich freu mich schon auf deinen nächsten Kampf.“   
„Aber nicht hier“, ergänzte wieder der andere.  
„Was geht‘s dich an, wo ich kämpfe?“, schnauzte Vreetuon ihn an, aber das unerwartete Lob hatte einen Großteil seines Zorns bereits verrauchen lassen.  
„Du willst doch keinen Ärger kriegen, oder?“, sagte der mit dem rostigen Schwert. „Hör auf meinen Kumpel, beherrsch dich auf der Straße und spar dir das für die Arena.“   
„Hrmpf!“, machte Vreetuon. Er wusste, dass er besser auf diesen Rat hören sollte. Das hämische Kichern des Affendämonen in der Nische regte ihn allerdings wirklich auf. „Ich verschwinde“, sagte er. „Ihr seht mich in der Arena wieder. Und wenn ihr nicht feige seid, könnt ihr ja mal selber gegen mich antreten!“ Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Schauplatz und letztendlich auch den Schwarzmarkt.   
  
Sein folgender Kampf sollte am nächsten Nachmittag stattfinden. Vorher allerdings sah er sich im Publikum selbst noch ein paar Kämpfe an, um die Zeit totzuschlagen. Zwischendurch stillte er seinen Durst mit dem, was er auf die Schnelle bekommen konnte, aber er wollte endlich aufhören, sich vom Blut schmutziger streunender Tiere zu ernähren. Es wurde Zeit, dass er zurück in die Verliese kam.  
Ein stetiger Wechsel aus Arenakämpfen und Verliesexpeditionen erschien ihm als regulärer Lebenswandel ausgesprochen angenehm. Er wollte versuchen, diesen Rhythmus zu finden und zu halten. Allerdings hing das teilweise auch von Irreleva und Vladivo ab, denn nach seinem vergangenen Erlebnis war ihm völlig klar, dass er dort unten Führung brauchte, jedenfalls so lange, bis er sich besser auskannte.  
Bis er selbst wieder in der Arena stand, sah er verschiedene weitere Meisterkämpfer neben Rotgreif, der ebenfalls noch einen Auftritt hatte. Den Massiven Bonk, einen riesenhaften Kerl mit schwarzer Haut und Ketten als Bewaffnung. Thanatius, der mit einem Hammer kämpfte und einen markanten funkelnden Hörnerhelm auf dem Kopf trug. Und Kandelabra Kadava, eine spindeldürre Untote aus Stygia, die unverwundbar war und nur in armseligen Stofffetzen und unbewaffnet gegen alle Arten bewaffneter Gegner antrat (in diesem Fall allerdings gegen einen Ghaath mit ringgeschmückten Ohren und vier Stoßzähnen, der als Mbomba der Wüstling bekannt war).  
Vreetuon sah sich alle ihre Kämpfe aufmerksam an. Die darin zur Anwendung kommenden Techniken waren jeweils völlig unterschiedlich und nichts, das er für sich in irgendeiner Form übernehmen konnte oder wollte, aber der souveräne Umgang mit Gegnern und dem Publikum inspirierte ihn durchaus. Er probte selbst verschiedene Bewegungsabläufe und versuchte sich im Schattenboxen, um in Form zu bleiben. Dabei verzichtete er sogar auf seine Krallen, weil er sich an die verringerte Reichweite gewöhnen wollte, die ihm die Kampfhandschuhe boten, aber das war, wie er sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, nur vorübergehend. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich aus dem Rang eines Amateurkämpfers herauskommen.  
Dazu gehörte natürlich mehr als nur reines Kampftalent. Es brauchte auch Charisma, man musste in der Lage sein, das Publikum zu verzaubern, und seinen Gegnern gegenüber musste man sich ausnahmslos ehrenhaft und anständig verhalten - letzteres war für Vreetuon ein echtes Problem, weil er sich nur schwer damit abfinden konnte, dass er Ungläubige nicht wie Dreck behandeln durfte. Wer seine Gegner verachtete, nach einem Sieg noch nach ihnen trat und schlug oder sie sonstwie demütigte, konnte kein Meisterkämpfer werden oder bleiben - es hatte bereits Fälle gegeben, in denen Meisterkämpfer wegen derartigem Verhalten nachträglich von sämtlichen weiteren Kämpfen ausgeschlossen worden waren.   
Oktavian warnte Vreetuon diesbezüglich eindringlich und dieser war entschlossen, auf sein Verhalten zu achten. Er konnte schließlich denken, was er wollte, er durfte es nur nicht zu deutlich zeigen und letztendlich ebnete ihm all das nur den Weg zu einem anständigen Bestienkampf, in dem Derartiges keine Rolle mehr spielte.  
  
Vreetuons nächsten Kampf sahen sich Irreleva und Vladivo gemeinsam an. Es war nach wie vor ein Amateurkampf, aber auf einem Niveau, das beträchtlich über dem der meisten anderen Amateurkämpfe lag.  
Nachdem Vladivo von Vreetuons erstem Arenaauftritt erzählt hatte, war Irreleva neugierig geworden und wollte sich einmal selbst ein Bild von dem Kampfstil des Kultisten machen.  
„Er ist wirklich gut“, meinte sie. „Nicht grade flexibel, aber gut.“   
„Man merkt, dass er vor nichts und niemandem Respekt hat“, brummte Vladivo.  
„Kann uns ja egal sein“, erwiderte Irreleva schulterzuckend.  
„Solange er auf unserer Seite bleibt, schon.“   
Schweigend teilten sie sich in Senf getränktes Röstbrot und tranken Bier. Vladivo aß und trank bisweilen auch an der Oberwelt; die wenigen Augenblicke, die dafür nötig waren, schützte ihn der Schatten seines Helmvisiers vor Blicken und Sonnenstrahlen. Das unangenehme Prickeln, das der kurze direkte Kontakt mit dem Tageslicht ihm dennoch bereits verursachte, konnte er leicht ignorieren.  
Vreetuon unten in der Arena nahm die beiden offenbar nicht wahr. Er hatte auch nicht wirklich eine Gelegenheit dazu, das Publikum genauer zu mustern, da er damit beschäftigt war, die schnellen Hiebe eines zottigen Bocklings zu kontern.   
„Er könnte schon längst gewonnen haben, wenn er Dynamikus einfach an einem Horn gepackt und in den Sand geworfen hätte“, sagte Vladivo leise.  
„Er spielt halt gerne mit seinen Gegnern“, antwortete Irreleva.   
„Oder er kommt gar nicht auf so eine Idee.“   
„Vielleicht. Besonders schlau scheint er ja nicht zu sein.“   
Vreetuon beendete diesen Kampf genau so wie seinen ersten: er hielt einfach nur länger durch als sein Gegner. Der Bockling gab auf, bevor irgendwer im Sand lag, und verließ die Arena, schwankend und erschöpft, aber mit hoch erhobenem Kopf.   
„Das ist sein Stil?“, fragte Irreleva. „Einfach immer weiterkämpfen, bis einer nicht mehr kann?“   
„Anscheinend“, sagte Vladivo. „Ich bin nicht wirklich überrascht, dass er es jetzt wieder genau so macht.“   
„Zäher Kerl.“   
„In der Tat. Allerdings sollten wir ihm sagen, dass diese Kampfweise in den Verliesen nicht immer vorteilhaft ist. Die Frage ist, wie wir das tun sollen, ohne ihn dabei zu beleidigen.“   
„Soll ich das übernehmen?“, fragte Irreleva.  
„Wenn du es dir zutraust.“   
Nachdem Vreetuon die Arena verlassen hatte, blieben Vladivo und Irreleva noch sitzen, um sich den Hauptkampf anzusehen. Vreetuon würde ohnehin wie vereinbart am Eingang auf die beiden warten. Nun standen sich Runkulus der Rabiate und Kandelabra Kadava im Sand gegenüber. Zwei dürre, wendige Gestalten, das bedeutete einen Kampf mit vielen Sprüngen und akrobatisch-tänzerischen Bewegungen, also etwas völlig anderes als den vorangegangenen Amateurkampf. Vladivo gefielen diese ebenso eleganten wie schnellen und kraftvollen Bewegungsabläufe im Grunde besser als das rücksichtslose Um-sich-Dreschen, das Vreetuon zuvor gezeigt hatte. Er war nach wie vor ein Mann, der ein gewisses Maß an Kunst und Kultur zu schätzen wusste.


	7. Tiefe

**Tiefe**   
**\---**

Dass sich Vladivo und Irreleva nicht sofort mit ihm trafen, störte Vreetuon nicht, da er sich nach dem Kampf erst einmal wieder Gürtel und Krallen anlegte und sich anschließend bei Oktavian einfinden musste, um den Kampf zu besprechen und vielleicht bereits seinen nächsten Gegner zugewiesen zu bekommen.  
„Dynamikus ist von deiner Art zu kämpfen nicht begeistert“, teilte Oktavian mit. „Er sagt, du bist zu rücksichtslos.“   
„Man kann nie zu rücksichtslos sein“, knurrte Vreetuon.  
„Ja, ich weiß, wie du darüber denkst, und ich finde, dass dein Stil mal etwas Neues ist und daher gut ankommt. Einerseits könnte dieses gnadenlose Durchhalten dein Markenzeichen werden, du könntest sogar einen Künstlernamen bekommen, der darauf anspielt. Andererseits solltest du deinen Gegnern nicht das Gefühl geben, dass du nichts anderes tust, als draufloszuschlagen, bis sie aufgeben.“  
„Wieso denn nicht? Hauptsache, ich gewinne.“   
„Wenn du immer so weitermachst, ohne jede Variation, gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder will keiner mehr gegen dich kämpfen, weil es aussichtslos ist. Oder du wirst zu berechenbar und damit für die Zuschauer langweilig und obendrein leicht besiegbar. In beiden Fällen hast du am Ende nichts erreicht.“   
Darüber musste Vreetuon tatsächlich einen Moment lang nachdenken. Und er kam zu dem Schluss, dass Oktavian damit vielleicht recht hatte. Jedoch brachte er es natürlich nicht über sich, das zuzugeben. „Hrmpf“, machte er, wie immer, wenn ihm sonst nichts Gescheites einfiel.   
„Lass es dir mal durch den Kopf gehen. Ich will nur dein Bestes, es wäre schade um dein Talent und um dich selbst. Du hast eine gute Wirkung auf das Publikum.“   
Vreetuon gab Oktavian auf seine schroffe Art zu verstehen, dass er das Ganze zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, und verließ dann dessen Büro mit der Aussicht auf seinen nächsten Kampf in drei Tagen. Er trank noch etwas Wasser, denn Kämpfe in der Sonne machten auch einen Kazaroth-Jünger ausgesprochen durstig, doch sein Verlangen nach Blut war viel stärker als jeder gewöhnliche Durst, und endlich begab er sich zu dem Treffpunkt, den er mit Irreleva und Vladivo vereinbart hatte.  
Dass die beiden tatsächlich dort warteten, war Vreetuons Glück, denn sonst hätte er sich wahrscheinlich doch wieder allein in die Verliese begeben, da er nun einmal nicht besonders geduldig war.  
„Da seid ihr ja. Gehen wir jetzt endlich nach unten?“, schnauzte er zur Begrüßung. „Meine Geduld wird auf eine harte Probe gestellt, Zoach! Ich bin durstig, und wenn ihr mir kein Monsterblut bieten könnt, seid ihr dran!“   
„Schon klar“, sagte Irreleva unbeeindruckt. „Deshalb sind wir hier. Wir kennen einen Platz im Folterkeller, wo sich viele Gjöllschweine versammeln, aber da wäre noch eine Sache.“  
„Was denn noch?“  
„Da ist dieser Glutofen, den du töten willst. Du erinnerst dich?“  
Diese Angelegenheit hatte Vreetuon keineswgs vergessen, aber in den vergangenen Tagen doch erfolgreich verdrängt. „Ja“, brummte er.   
„Willst du dich nicht erst mal ausruhen?“, fragte Vladivo. „Du hattest da gerade einen reichlich harten Kampf.“   
„Ach was. Mein Gegner war lächerlich und wenn ich Blut getrunken habe, geht es mir sowieso gleich besser!“   
„Nun gut. Wir jedenfalls haben damit kein Problem, wir sind ausgeruht.“   
Sie machten sich auf den Weg in Richtung Eingang zum Folterkeller. Unterwegs kauften Irreleva und Vladivo noch Lebensmittel, was Vreetuon nur mit Mühe nicht als Beleidigung empfand. Die beiden wussten schließlich mittlerweile, dass er solche Nahrung verachtete und auch gar nicht vertrug, aber er verstand auch, dass sie so etwas essen mussten.  
Der Geruch des Blutes von Abenteurern und Kreaturen, der aus dem Eingang des Folterkellers strömte, war im Grunde nur ein dünner Hauch, den gewöhnliches Volk kaum wahrgenommen hätte, wirkte aber überwältigend auf Vreetuon, dessen Sinne darauf geprägt und obendrein durch Durst und Gier verstärkt waren. Er wäre, wie ein Raubtier seine Beute verfolgt, am liebsten einfach hineingelaufen und hätte sich an einer Geruchsbahn orientiert, an deren Ende dann eine Mahlzeit gewartet hätte, aber es waren zu viele übereinandergelagerte Gerüche, und er nahm alles eher wie einen omnipräsenten Nebel wahr und konnte nicht das Aroma eines einzelnen Opfers herausfiltern. Die Jägerkaste seines Kults verfügte teils über solche Fähigkeiten, aber die der Krieger war nicht geübt darin, da sie eine völlig andere Aufgabe hatte.  
Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung überkam Vreetuon, als er endlich die Treppen hinabstieg. Seine erste Erfahrung mit diesem Ort, als er das Blut des Abenteurers in der Falle getrunken hatte, überstrahlte nach wie vor die schlechten Erinnerungen an die Umstände seines Zusammentreffens mit Irreleva und Vladivo.  
„Als erstes will ich Blut“, forderte er erneut.  
„Mal sehen, ob wir so bald welches finden“, antwortete Irreleva.  
„Ihr habt auch Blut, vergesst das nicht!“  
„Nein, nein. Wir wissen schon bescheid.“  
„Du willst also wissen, wie man einen Glutofen tötet“, wechselte Vladivo das Thema.  
„Ja, sprich endlich!“, schnauzte Vreetuon.   
Vladivo ließ sich von Vreetuons Ungeduld nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Nun, das ist im Grunde gar nicht so schwer. Du nimmst ein Säckchen Schwarzpulver und wirfst es ihm so tief wie möglich in den Rachen. Dadurch explodiert er von innen. Dir kann dabei nichts passieren, solange du nicht direkt neben oder vor ihm stehst, weil seine Haut so dick und hart ist, dass er im Ganzen bleibt. Aber er überlebt es nicht und du kannst in sein Inneres steigen und sein Kristallherz herausholen, sobald er abgekühlt ist.“   
„Ist ein Glutofen ein Drache?“, wollte Vreetuon wissen. „Unsere Priester erzählen von Drachen, aber beschreiben sie ganz anders!“   
„Manche sagen, es ist eine Art Drache“, antwortete Vladivo. „Aber so genau weiß das niemand.“   
„Vieles von dem Viehzeug, was hier unten unterwegs ist, hat noch keiner genauer erforscht“, ergänzte Irreleva. „Aber ist ja auch egal. Wir töten die Biester, wenn sie uns anfallen, das reicht.“   
Vreetuon verachtete die beiden zwar nach wie vor als Zoach, aber diese Denkweise gefiel ihm. Ebenso wie der Ork auf dem Schwarzmarkt war dieses Duo vielleicht durchaus nicht ganz so wertlos wie andere Ungläubige. Jedenfalls beleidigten sie ihn nicht dadurch, dass sie seinen Glauben in Frage stellten, und gewisse Überschneidungen in der Denkweise waren eine willkommene Abwechslung zu dem schwächlichen Gejammer, durch das sich Zoach normalerweise auszeichneten.  
Die drei stiegen tiefer hinab als beim letzten Mal und nahmen einen stockfinsteren Tunnel. Irreleva trug eine grüne Irrlichtlaterne, was Vreetuon als Frevel betrachtete, weil in seiner Heimat derart grüne Laternen der Priesterkaste vorbehalten waren. Aber er behielt seine zornigen Gedanken für sich, denn Irreleva und Vladivo konnten nun einmal nicht so gut im Dunkeln sehen wie er, und anderes Licht schienen sie im Augenblick nicht zu besitzen.   
Je tiefer man in die Verliese vordrang, desto weniger Abenteurer waren unterwegs, und man hatte einerseits seine Ruhe, andererseits musste man sich umso mehr auskennen, da es niemanden gab, der einem im Kampf helfen oder einen wieder ans Tageslicht zurückführen konnte, wenn man sich verlief.  
Vladivo blieb kurz stehen, hielt auch die anderen an und musterte eine aus Vreetuons Sicht völlig gewöhnliche Steinwand. „Elende Schattenschleicher“, brummte er dann und entschärfte durch einen gut gezielten Tritt eine Falle. Ein loser Steinbrocken krachte einen Meter entfernt herunter, groß genug, dass er einen von ihnen hätte erschlagen können. „Das sollte wirklich verboten sein.“   
„Was hast du gemacht?“, wollte Vreetuon wissen.  
„Ein Konstrukt dieser hinterhältigen Bande unschädlich gemacht. Das habe ich.“   
„Du weißt nicht, was die Schattenschleicher sind, oder, Vreetuon?“, bemerkte Irreleva.  
Vreetuon schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte jetzt auch nicht reden, er wollte nur seinen Blutdurst stillen. „Das könnt ihr mir erzählen, wenn ich satt bin“, knurrte er, bevor Irreleva oder Vladivo zu einer Erklärung ansetzen konnten. „Wo sind die Bestien?“   
„Praktisch überall.“ Vladivo machte eine weit ausholende Geste. „Lausch doch mal.“  
Sie schwiegen alle einen Moment lang und Vreetuon konnte tatsächlich eine Unmenge fremdartiger Laute hören, die zweifellos von lebenden Kreaturen stammten. Er hatte dieses Klanggemisch bereits bei seinen ersten Besuchen hier wahrgenommen. Und bei seinem zweiten Besuch hatte er gelernt, dass man diese Wesen anlocken konnte. Er warf Vladivo und Irreleva einen kurzen Blick zu, dann brüllte er in den Tunnel hinein: „Hier bin ich, ihr Bestien!“   
Die Geräuschkulisse veränderte sich daraufhin, es war wie die akustische Version dessen, was geschieht, wenn man in einen Ameisenhaufen sticht. In nicht allzu weiter Entfernung kreischten irgendwelche Wesen in beinahe unerträglicher Tonlage. „Du spinnst wohl?“, zischte Irreleva, aber Vreetuon funkelte sie so wütend und mit so bedrohlich gefletschten Zähnen an, dass sie erschrocken einen Schritt zurückmachte. Vladivo schob sich zwischen sie und Vreetuon.   
„Das war keine gute Idee“, sagte er ruhig, aber in einem Tonfall, der deutlich machte, dass er Vreetuons Verhalten für ausgesprochen dumm hielt, und zeigte auf den nächsten abzweigenden Tunnel.   
Dort schlurfte eine Gestalt um die Ecke, die einen furchtbaren Gestank ausdünstete und aussah wie ein Haufen von schwarzem Kompost. Sie hatte plumpe Arme und Beine und ein einzelnes, riesiges Auge auf der Stirn. Gleichzeitig kamen die kreischenden Wesen näher und entpuppten sich als eine Art krähengroße Vögel, die ebenfalls nicht die normale Anzahl Augen hatten; über ihren ganzen Schädel waren leuchtende rote Augäpfel ohne Pupillen verteilt. Ohne Zögern stürzte sich der Schwarm auf die drei Abenteurer. Der abscheuliche Zyklop stöhnte wie ein uralter Troll, da ihm das Geflatter die Sicht behinderte.  
Während Vladivo und Irreleva versuchten, sich die Vögel vom Leib zu halten, ging Vreetuon auf den Zyklopen los. So widerlich die Kreatur auch äußerlich war, er konnte riechen und spüren, dass sie trinkbares und gar nicht so übles Blut in sich hatte. Voller Freude hackte er sich mit seinen Krallen durch die Zotteln, die nichts anderes als völlig verfilzte Haare waren. Der Atem des schwerfälligen Zyklopen roch nach Kadavern, was bedeutete, dass er neben seiner eigenen Kraft auch noch die vieler verzehrter Feinde in sich trug. Daher wirkte dieser Geruch auf Vreetuon keineswegs abstoßend, sondern appetitanregend. Die Bewegungen des Ungetüms waren kraftvoll, aber träge genug, dass Vreetuon ihnen problemlos ausweichen konnte. Das Problem waren nur die dichten Zotteln, die nicht einfach durchzuhacken waren. Schließlich gelang es Vreetuon, den Zyklopen mit einigen Stößen der Krallen seiner rechten Hand regelrecht zu erdolchen.  
Irreleva fegte gerade den letzten der kreischenden Vögel aus der Luft und nun standen alle drei inmitten von Monsterleichen. Vladivo zog schwarze Federn von seinem Wurfhaken und sah zu Vreetuon, der stolz neben dem toten Zyklopen stand.  
„Seht ihr?“, sagte Vreetuon. „Ich mache mit allem kurzen Prozess.“   
„Tu so was bitte nicht noch mal“, sagte Vladivo leise. „Du könntest alles mögliche anlocken. Sei froh, dass es nur ein paar Kreischer und ein Fresszyklop waren.“   
„Ihr habt mir gar nichts zu befehlen. Ich habe Durst! Und den stille ich jetzt!“ Vreetuon kniete sich vor den Zyklopen und hielt seine Trinkschüssel unter die Stichwunden, aus denen Blut in die Zotteln und auf den Boden troff. Das riesige Maul des Ungeheuers war voller fingerlanger Zähne. Wegen des Lichts aus Irrelevas Irrlichtlaterne wirkte das Blut nicht rot, sondern eigenartig braungrün, wie verdorbenes Wasser, aber Vreetuon wusste, dass es von ausgezeichneter Qualität war, bereitete es mit einigen Tropfen Essenz zu und genoss eine Mahlzeit, die ihn veranlasste, kurzfristig in einen geradezu ekstatischen Zustand zu verfallen. „Gelobt sei Kazaroth!“, stieß er aus. „Das ist Blut, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte.“   
„Schön, dass du zufrieden bist“, brummte Vladivo. „Ich muss zugeben, du bist mit diesem Ungeheuer gut fertiggeworden.“   
„Hast du je an mir gezweifelt?“, fragte Vreetuon, ohne seine Begleiter anzusehen. Er blieb in seiner knienden Haltung und genoss noch eine zweite Schüssel voll. Dann noch eine dritte. Das war eine ganze Menge, und der grüne Irrlichtschein wurde in seiner Wahrnehmung zu wildem Sternenfeuer, dem lichtlosen Licht Kazaroths.  
„Irreleva, du Zoach, du darfst diese Laterne nicht tragen“, entfuhr ihm lautstark der Gedanke, den er die ganze Zeit zurückgehalten hatte. In seinem Zustand war es nicht mehr gut um seine ohnehin nur geringe Selbstbeherrschung bestellt. „Grün ist die Farbe Kazaroths! Sie gehört nicht in deine Hände!“   
„Ich hab keine andere“, antwortete Irreleva.   
„Dann besorg dir eine! Wenn ich dich noch mal mit diesem Licht erwische, bist du dran!“   
„Drohen kannst du gut, das muss man dir lassen.“   
„Pass auf, was du sagst!“  
„Jetzt beruhig dich. Ich bringe nächstes Mal eine andere Laterne mit. Und da du jetzt satt bist, können wir weiterziehen? Die Glutöfen, du weißt schon.“   
„Grmpf“, machte Vreetuon und erhob sich. Er sah Irreleva böse an, nickte ihr dann aber zu.  
  
Über eine Anzahl verschlungener Treppen gelangten sie noch ein ganzes Stück tiefer, und mit zunehmender Tiefe wurde die Umgebung immer bizarrer. Wie ein ordinäres Verlies sah das alles längst nicht mehr aus. Es gab hohe Hallen voller verschnörkelter runenverzierter Säulen, absonderliche Wandmalereien, die nichts darstellten, was man an der Oberfläche finden konnte, uralte Vorrichtungen mit mechanischer Ausstrahlung, aber so zerfallen, dass ihre Funktionsweise nicht einmal mehr zu erahnen war. Unterwegs begegneten ihnen noch ein fettes Gjöllschwein, ein weiterer Kreischerschwarm und ein gewaltiges oktopusähnliches Wesen, das sich gerade im Kampf mit einer Art knochenbleicher Riesenkrabbe befand. Um die letzteren beiden machten sie einen großen Bogen; selbst Vladivo schien sich vor ihnen ernstlich zu fürchten.  
„Wir nähern uns der Magmaebene“, teilte Irreleva irgendwann mit. „Dort sind eigentlich immer ein paar Glutöfen, denen gefallen die Zustände da.“   
Vorfreude erfüllte Vreetuon. Endlich würde er seinen Rachedurst stillen können.  
Es wurde stetig wärmer, was sich auch an Boden und Wänden bemerkbar machte, und ein penetranter Schwefelgeruch erfüllte die Luft. Aus dem säulengesäumten Tunnel vor ihnen drang rötlicher Schein und zischende, fauchende Geräusche wie von einem riesigen, atmenden Wesen. Sie klangen aber nicht nach dem Glutofen, dem Vreetuon begegnet war, sondern nach etwas sehr viel größerem.  
Als die drei schließlich das Ende des Tunnels erreichten, wurde offensichtlich, dass die Geräusche keineswegs von einer lebenden Kreatur stammten, sondern von der vulkanischen Aktivität, die die monströse Grotte beherrschte. Vreetuon trat sofort furchtlos bis an den Rand der bröckeligen Plattform, die ein Stück weit in das Gewölbe hineinragte, und blickte hinunter in den Abgrund, aus dem hier und da noch die Überreste ungeheuerlicher Bauten in die Höhe ragten. Das Ganze sah aus wie eine unvorstellbare antike Stadt, die zum Teil unter Lavamassen versunken und nun zu einer Wildnis geworden war, die wohl nur ein Wahnsinniger freiwillig betreten hätte. Vreetuon suchte unaufgefordert nach einer Möglichkeit zum Abstieg und entdeckte zerfallene Steinstufen, die eindeutig für beträchtlich größere Füße als die seinen gemacht waren und an der Wand entlang in die Tiefe führten. Schon im nächsten Moment machte er sich daran, hinabzusteigen, denn in den Lavabecken zwischen den Ruinen badeten tatsächlich ein halbes Dutzend Kreaturen, die verdächtig nach jener aussahen, an der er sich rächen wollte.  
Er hatte in der schwefligen, erhitzten Luft Mühe mit dem Atmen, aber das war ihm egal. Was ihn aufhielt, war eine starke behandschuhte Hand, die ihn am Arm packte.  
„Jetzt warte doch mal, du Draufgänger. Du hast was vergessen“, mahnte Irreleva, griff in ihre Gürteltasche und drückte Vreetuon ein faustgroßes, verschnürtes Stoffsäckchen in die rechte Hand. „Schwarzpulver. Du weißt ja noch, was du damit machen sollst.“   
„Ja, das weiß ich“, knurrte Vreetuon zur Antwort. In der Blutmark gab es keine Vulkane und was er hier vor sich sah, war ihm völlig neu, aber er verspürte trotzdem nicht die geringste Furcht. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass er drauf und dran war, halbnackt und mit blanken Füßen in dieses höllische Gebiet hinabzusteigen, bereitete ihm Sorgen.  
„Halt dich von der Lava fern!“, mahnte Vladivo. „Lock einen von den Glutöfen raus. Nur einen. Mit allen auf einmal wird niemand fertig - auch du nicht!“  
„Ich werde mit allem fertig!“, schnauzte Vreetuon.  
„Damit nicht, glaub mir.“ Vladivos Tonfall bewies, dass es ihm damit vollkommen ernst war. „Einer genügt. Es wäre doch schade, wenn du in diesem Höllenpfuhl endest, nicht wahr?“  
„Hrmpf!“ Vreetuon riss sich von Irreleva los. „Wir werden ja sehen.“ Dann stieg er die Riesenstufen hinunter, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.


	8. Schlund

**Schlund**   
**\---**

Die Stufen waren so hoch, dass man sie nicht auf die gleiche Weise überwinden konnte wie die einer normalen Treppe. Die ersten paar sprang Vreetuon einfach hinunter, dann aber fing er an zu klettern. Wieder nach oben zu kommen, würde ausgesprochen anstrengend sein, aber darum machte er sich im Moment keine Gedanken. Auch die Frage, wer all das errichtet haben mochte, beschäftigte ihn kaum; seine Aufmerksamkeit galt fast nur den Kreaturen, die sich unten in der Lava suhlten und gelegentlich den ein oder anderen kleinen Feuerschwall aus ihren Mäulern ausstießen.  
Das Atmen wurde allerdings nicht leichter, je tiefer er gelangte, und der Stein unter seinen Fußsohlen war so heiß, dass er ständig in Bewegung bleiben musste. Doch nichts hielt ihn auf, und keuchend erreichte er den Grund des Gewölbes.  
Riesige Flächen wurden von zäher Lava eingenommen, an einigen Stellen im Zentrum der Grotte schossen Feuerfontänen aus dem Boden. Vreetuon spürte Schwindel in sich aufsteigen, was der schwer atembaren Luft geschuldet war. Er wollte es sich selbst kaum eingestehen, aber im Grunde regte sich in ihm der Wunsch, diesen infernalischen Ort schnellstmöglich wieder zu verlassen. Nach Atem ringend sah er sich nach dem Glutofen um, der ihm am nächsten war. Es kam nicht in Frage, dass er wieder gehen würde, ohne einer dieser Bestien den Garaus gemacht zu haben.  
Eine der massigen Kreaturen badete nur ein paar Dutzend Schritte von Vreetuon entfernt. Er konnte sich dem Lavabecken nicht bis zum Rand nähern, denn selbst ein Kazaroth-Krieger hatte einen gewissen Überlebensinstinkt. Also hob er Steine vom Boden auf und bewarf die unverwundbare Haut der Kreatur damit, was dumpfe Glockentöne hervorrief.  
Ob der Glutofen das spürte oder ob es nur die Geräusche waren, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erregten, blieb ein Rätsel, jedenfalls drehte er sich schwerfällig in Vreetuons Richtung um und walzte sich aus der Lava heraus. Zähflüssige Fetzen geschmolzenen Gesteins troffen von dem tonnenschweren Körper auf den Boden.  
Vreetuon starrte das Ungeheuer grimmig und furchtlos an und wog das Schwarzpulversäckchen in seiner Hand. Lieber hätte er seine Krallen benutzt, aber wenn es nur mit Schwarzpulver ging, musste er sich damit eben abfinden. Wie genau die Kreatur starb, war letztendlich egal, Hauptsache, es geschah durch ihn.   
Er wartete, bis der Glutofen direkt vor ihm stand und sich anschickte, ihn mit seinem Feueratem einzuhüllen. Doch er war zu langsam, um jetzt schon das Säckchen zu werfen, stattdessen musste er mit einem beherzten Sprung zur Seite ausweichen und die Hitze versengte ihm ein Stück von seinem Lederrock. Eine solche Anstrengung war unter den gegebenen Verhältnissen fast zu viel für ihn, und ihm wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen. Aber als der nächste Feuerschwall in seine Richtung fauchte, hatte er sich wieder gefangen und konnte erneut ausweichen, und dieses Mal, kurz bevor die Bestie ihr Riesenmaul schloss, warf er mit einem kraftvollen Schwung das Schwarzpulversäckchen zwischen ihre Ofengitterzähne.  
Ein dumpfer Knall erschütterte das Innere des Wesens, es machte einen schwerfälligen Sprung und Funken stoben aus seinem Maul. Ein paar taumelnde Schritte noch, und es brach zusammen, nach wie vor eine ungeheuerliche Hitze ausstrahlend, doch der Glutschein aus seinem Inneren schien zu ersterben.   
Vreetuon passte es nicht wirklich, dass die Kreatur so schnell tot war. Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass er es richtig gemacht hatte, dennoch wäre ihm ein echter Kampf lieber gewesen. Kurz wartete er, wagte sich schließlich heran und versetzte dem Biest einen Tritt, um zu prüfen, ob es tatsächlich tot war. Eine schlechte Idee, denn die Schmerzen in seinem Fuß, mit denen er belohnt wurde, waren beträchtlich.  
„Das hast du jetzt davon, elendes Biest“, presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, während er den Schmerz abzuschütteln versuchte, und stieß einen Triumphschrei aus. Das veranlasste ihn erneut, heftig keuchend nach Luft zu schnappen, und ihm ging auf, dass er dringend von hier verschwinden sollte. Erstens würde er früher oder später ersticken, zweitens hatten die übrigen Glutöfen bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und bewegten sich langsam in seine Richtung. Also begab er sich wieder zur Riesentreppe und fing an, hinaufzuklettern.  
Aber schon auf der vierten Stufe verließen ihn die Kräfte. Zwar war er nun außer Reichweite der Kreaturen, aber es erschien ihm völlig unmöglich, wieder ganz nach oben zu gelangen. Er rang mit sich, um sich von der Ohnmacht abzuhalten, aber es hatte keinen Sinn, und er schaffte es nicht einmal mehr die nächste Stufe hinauf und sackte in sich zusammen.  
  
„Dieser Idiot hat es wirklich geschafft“, sagte Irreleva, während sie hinter Vladivo die Stufen in Vreetuons Richtung hinabstieg.   
„Was hast du Anderes erwartet?“, brummte Vladivo.  
„Keine Ahnung. Eigentlich gar nichts.“ Irreleva hatte viele Male am Rand dieser Treppe gestanden, stieg nun jedoch zum ersten Mal hinunter, denn das war vorher noch nie nötig gewesen. Dass sie und Vladivo schon wieder als Vreetuons Retter fungieren mussten, empfand sie auf eigenartige Weise als amüsant. „Kämpfen und sich in Schlamassel reiten kann er, aber sonst nicht viel“, beschwerte sie sich spöttisch.   
„Umso besser, dass wir ihm wieder helfen müssen. So hat er noch einen Grund mehr, uns dankbar zu sein“, sagte Vladivo. „Mir macht die Luft hier ja nichts aus. Aber wenn es dir zu viel wird, kehr um.“  
„Ach, das geht schon“, winkte Irreleva ab. „Ich kann dich ja nicht alleine da runtersteigen lassen.“   
„Du weißt genau, dass du das kannst.“  
„Ich will aber nicht.“   
„Auch gut, dann habe ich weniger zu tragen. Dass wir ihn tragen müssen, wird sich wohl kaum vermeiden lassen.“   
Vladivo machte das Klettern nicht viel aus, er besaß eine Ausdauer, die weit über die eines gewöhnlichen Wesens hinausging. Er hätte problemlos eine doppelt so lange Treppe dieser Art hinab- und wieder hinaufsteigen können. Während Irreleva noch kletterte, war er schon bei Vreetuon und überprüfte dessen Lebenszeichen.  
„Er lebt noch“, teilte er seiner Gefährtin mit, so leise wie möglich, um die übrigen Glutöfen nicht erneut anzulocken. Die schwerfälligen Wesen waren bereits wieder dabei, sich zurückzuziehen, da die Störung vorbei zu sein schien und sie sich nicht um ihren toten Artgenossen scherten. „Er ist einfach nur bewusstlos, und er wird sicher aufwachen, wenn wir ihn hier wegbringen.“ Dann sah er hinunter in die Grotte, wo der tote Glutofen lag.   
Warum eigentlich nicht?, dachte er bei sich. „Irreleva, kümmer dich mal kurz um ihn“, sagte er, „ich habe noch eine Kleinigkeit zu erledigen.“    
Er stieg die übrigen Stufen hinab, trat vor die Ungeheuerleiche, deren Maul halb offen stand, und betastete ihre harte Haut und die langen Zähne. Auch durch seine Handschuhe hindurch konnte er spüren, dass der Körper noch warm war, aber längst nicht mehr tödlich heiß. Nach einem weiteren kritischen Blick in das Gewölbe neigte er sich herab und kroch zwischen den Kiefern hindurch in ihr Inneres.  
Dort herrschte nach wie vor brüllende Hitze, schließlich trug ein Glutofen seinen Namen nicht umsonst. Aber die eigentliche Glut war erloschen, denn das Schwarzpulver hatte das Gefäßsystem der Kreatur zerfetzt. Ihr Kristallherz jedoch war unberührt. Es besaß eine orangegelbe Farbe, strahlte weiterhin Wärme und ein diffuses Leuchten ab, war fast so groß wie ein Menschenkopf und steckte zwischen schwarzen Splittern, zerflossener und erhärteter bleiartiger Masse und undefinierbaren Fetzen von bröckeligem Glutofenfleisch. Krachend löste es sich von allem, von dem es noch festgehalten wurde, als Vladivo es an sich nahm. Mit dem riesigen Kristall, der innen hohl und daher erstaunlich leicht war, stieg er wieder nach draußen und zurück zu Irreleva. Im Vergleich zum Leib des Glutofens kam ihm die Luft in der Grotte nun geradezu mild vor.  
„Schau dir das an.“ Er legte das Herz neben dem Bewusstlosen auf die Treppe. „Das steht eigentlich Vreetuon zu, aber ich schätze, er interessiert sich nicht dafür.“   
„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mal eins von diesen Dingern mit eigenen Augen sehe.“ Irreleva strich mit einer Hand über die glatte Oberfläche des Kristalls. Auch sie spürte dessen unauslöschliche Wärme. Glutofenherzen nannte man wegen ihrer Besonderheiten auch Sonnen der Unterwelt.   
Aber für weitere Bewunderung der Beute war keine Zeit, zunächst einmal mussten sie sich um Vreetuon kümmern. Der erlangte gerade sein Bewusstsein wieder, kam aber nicht mehr auf die Beine.  
„Seht ihr?“, brachte er heraus. Seine Stimme klang leise und noch rauer als sonst, aber die Zufriedenheit und Erleichterung darin waren unüberhörbar. „Ich habe ihn erledigt. Meine Ehre ist gerettet.“   
„Ja, du hast deine Rache bekommen“, antwortete Vladivo. Er und Irreleva halfen ihm die nächsten Stufen hinauf. Das Glutofenherz hatte der Abgrundwanderer mit der Kette seines Wurfhakens umwickelt und trug es wie einen Rucksack auf dem Rücken, denn um Vreetuon wieder nach oben zu bringen, waren alle verfügbaren Hände nötig. Auf den letzten paar Stufen allerdings kehrten bereits dessen Kräfte zurück. Das Blut, das er erst kurz zuvor getrunken hatte, verlieh ihm noch immer starke Regenerationsfähigkeiten. Nun jedoch verlangte es ihn nach Wasser. Es war, als hätte der Höllenpfuhl sämtliche Flüssigkeit aus ihm herausgezogen, und oben auf der Plattform trank er zwei von Irrelevas und Vladivos Feldflaschen vollständig leer.   
Nach dieser Anstrengung rasteten sie noch eine Weile auf einer Art gemauerter Terrasse in einem Nebentunnel, wo es nicht mehr so stark nach Schwefel roch und erträgliche Temperaturen herrschten. Dort saßen sie im Kreis im grünen Licht von Irrelevas Laterne, Vreetuon mit etwas Abstand und einer Mischung aus Stolz und Desinteresse im Blick, das Gesicht aber Vladivo und Irreleva zugewandt. Wieder hatte er kein Wort des Dankes für seine Helfer übrig.  
„Fragst du dich denn gar nicht, was das hier für Ruinen sind?“, fragte Vladivo und klopfte auf den Stein unter sich.   
Vreetuon zeigte sich noch immer recht ignorant gegenüber der Umgebung und auch den leuchtenden Kristall kommentierte er nicht im Geringsten. „Nein“, antwortete er. „Warum sollte ich?“  
„Hoffnungsloser Fall“, ächzte Irreleva leise.  
„Dann willst du sicher auch nicht, dass ich dir erzähle, was ich darüber weiß. Nun ja, viel wäre es ohnehin nicht.“ Vladivo hatte sich eigentlich schon damit abgefunden, dass in Vreetuons Kopf nichts außer Blut, Kampf und ein wahnsinniger Glaube Platz zu haben schien. Dennoch war da die diffuse Hoffnung gewesen, ein oder zwei neue Theorien zu diesem seltsamen Ort zu hören, der so viel älter war als die Verliese und die Stadt darüber.   
Vreetuon hob nur die Schultern.  
„Und das hier?“ Vladivo hielt ihm den Kristall hin, obwohl er im Grunde schon wusste, dass das genau so sinnlos war. „Das ist das Herz des Glutofens, den du getötet hast. Willst du es behalten?“   
„Was nützt mir das?“, knurrte Vreetuon. „Es ist kein Blut, das ich trinken kann.“   
„Nicht einmal für Trophäen interessierst du dich? Gut, aber ich bewahre es für dich auf. Es steht dir zu, ich werde es nicht verkaufen oder dergleichen. Du kannst es jederzeit haben.“   
„Hrmpf.“   
„Wenn du nicht willst, dass wir dir etwas erzählen, wie wäre es dann umgekehrt? Erzähl uns mehr von deinem Volk. Darüber, wie ihr lebt.“   
Vreetuons offensichtliches Erstaunen über diese Aufforderung brachte Vladivo unter seinem Helm zum Lächeln, soweit er noch zu lächeln in der Lage war. Vreetuon aber sah es nicht und hätte sich davon vermutlich auch nur verspottet gefühlt.  
Der Kultist jedenfalls ergriff die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und erzählte freimütig vom Leben in der Blutmark, wobei offensichtlich wurde, dass er eine Menge Details ausließ, die sogenannte Zoach, was immer das auch heißen mochte, nichts angingen. Weder Vladivo noch Irreleva erschauderten unter seinem Bericht - und Vreetuon schien das nicht einmal mehr als Beleidigung zu empfinden.


	9. Taverne

**Taverne**   
**\---**

Zwei Mal schon war Vreetuon in den Labyrinthen Marterburgs ohnmächtig geworden, beide Male hatten ihn Vladivo und Irreleva gerettet - er war sich vollkommen bewusst, dass er ohne sie wohl nicht mehr am Leben wäre, und dieses Bewusstsein lastete auf ihm und verletzte seinen Stolz. Er empfand nach der Sache im Höllenpfuhl tatsächlich Dankbarkeit, aber gegenüber Zoach erschien ihm dieses Gefühl weiterhin völlig falsch.  
Wie üblich hatten sie sich nach seinem nächsten Arenakampf verabredet, und bis dahin waren noch ein paar Tage Zeit. Vreetuon musste unbedingt eine Möglichkeit finden, sich auch ohne die beiden durch die Verliese zu schlagen, denn er brauchte Monsterblut. Der hässliche Zyklop hatte einen fantastischen Lebenssaft gehabt; von der bloßen Erinnerung lief Vreetuon noch immer das Wasser im Mund zusammen und beim Gedanken daran, sich die nächsten Tage wieder von Stadttauben oder streunenden Katzen ernähren zu müssen, schüttelte es ihn. Oder sollte er einfach irgendwo anderen Abenteurern auflauern? Kurz spielte er mit diesem Gedanken, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass das auf die Dauer zu sehr auffallen würde. Außerdem waren all das seine potentiellen Zuschauer im Amphitheater, er wollte sie beeindrucken und nicht vernichten.   
All die verwirrenden neuen Gedanken machten ihn nervös. Mit Gedanken wie diesen wurde er regelrecht überschüttet, seit er das schwarze Schiff verlassen hatte, gerade so, als habe sich diese Stadt in den Kopf gesetzt, einige seiner Glaubensgrundsätze herauszufordern. Grimmig knurrend stapfte er am Morgen nach seiner Rückkehr an die Oberfläche durch die Straßen und beschimpfte einige Abenteurer, denen er zufällig begegnete. Zumindest das ließ er sich nicht nehmen. Und fast von allein führten ihn seine Schritte wieder zum Schwarzmarkt und zu dem Stand, an dem der Kannibalenork Talismane verkaufte.   
Auch wenn er nach wie vor nicht im Sinn hatte, irgendetwas zu kaufen, beruhigte der Anblick der wilden Gestalt und der mumifizierten Körperteile, die vor dieser ausgebreitet waren, seine aufgebrachten Nerven.  
„Du warst in Arena“, sagte der Ork unvermittelt, nachdem Vreetuon eine Weile schweigend die Ware angeschaut hatte. „Hab dich gesehen. Guter Kämpfer. Sehr wild. Fast wie Kannibalenkrieger.“   
„Hm“, brummte Vreetuon. Er fühlte sich geschmeichelt, aber dass der Ork andeutete, die Kannibalen wären wildere Krieger als jene Kazaroths, passte ihm nicht. „Ich könnte zwei oder drei von euch gleichzeitig besiegen“, behauptete er überzeugt.   
„Nicht sicher“, meinte der Ork kopfschüttelnd. „Aber wollte nicht beleidigen. Bist guter Krieger, wirklich guter. Will dich wieder in Arena sehen.“   
„Das kannst du auch. In zwei Tagen bin ich wieder dort.“   
Der Ork lächelte. „Sehr gut. Du also Vreetuon? Mein Name Tugu-Bonga. Bedeutet Tanzender Donner.“ Er reichte Vreetuon freundschaftlich eine Hand. „Freunde?“, fragte er.  
Vreetuon gab normalerweise niemandem die Hand. Eine solche Geste war mit den Krallen, die er trug, auch nicht einfach umzusetzen. Er glotzte Tugu-Bonga kurz irritiert an, streckte dann aber eine Hand aus. Tugu-Bonga griff vorsichtig unter den Klingen durch.   
„Freunde?“, knurrte Vreetuon zur Antwort. „Ich bin keines Zoach Freund. Aber du gefällst mir irgendwie.“   
„Bist ehrlich.“ Tugu-Bonga lachte. „Mag ich. Kannibalen mögen falsche Freundlichkeit nicht. Mögen es, wenn einer zu Meinung steht.“   
„Ich stehe zu Kazaroth!“  
„Tätowierung sagt das. Erzähl mehr, Vreetuon. Können uns treffen, heute Abend, wenn dunkel.“  
„Wo?“, fragte Vreetuon.  
„Schenke gegenüber. Pfad da drüben, gleich nächste Ecke.“ Der Ork zeigte in eine bestimmte Richtung und Vreetuon merkte sie sich.  
  
Über das Wort „Freunde“ und die Geste Tugu-Bongas dachte Vreetuon weiter nach, als er seinen nun etwas weniger missmutigen Streifzug durch die Stadt fortsetzte. Nicht einmal Vladivo und Irreleva waren bisher dreist genug gewesen, ihn als Freund zu bezeichnen, dieser Ork aber tat es schon nach zwei kurzen Begegnungen. Vreetuon fühlte sich eher geehrt als beleidigt, denn ein solches Angebot von einem Kannibalen war irgendwie doch etwas anderes als das von einem gewöhnlichen Ungläubigen, auch wenn der Ork natürlich trotzdem einer war.  
Es gibt nicht nur eine Art von Zoach, dachte Vreetuon bei sich; es gibt ein paar, die sich in unseren Reihen besser machen würden. Natürlich wusste er von Zushushul, also ehemals Ungläubigen, die in den Kreis Kazaroths aufgenommen worden waren. Es gab nur wenige davon, er selbst kannte nur zwei. Aber er hatte sie immer für etwas äußerst Seltenes gehalten, etwas, das man nur ungefähr alle hundert Jahre einmal fand.  
Wieder schüttelte er sich. Nein, Akzeptanz für seinen Glauben reichte noch lange nicht, um jemanden zu einem Zushushul zu machen. Viel wichtiger war doch die Hingabe an Kazaroth, die Anerkennung von dessen Übermacht. Vreetuon musste sich dringend zusammenreißen, denn er durfte keinesfalls zu gnädig werden. Schon gar nicht gegenüber jemandem, den er kaum kannte und der bisher rein gar nichts für ihn getan hatte.  
Im Moment wollte er niemanden sehen, weder Vladivo und Irreleva noch Tugu-Bonga. Er war noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er die Verabredung am Abend einhalten wollte. An einem ruhigen Platz, verborgen zwischen einigen Mauern, widmete er sich wieder dem Schattenboxen. Und er stellte sich vor, dass ein lebendes Wesen vor ihm stand, das er mit den Krallen aufschlitzte und ihm die Eingeweide herausriss. Die bloße Vorstellung tat ihm gut, auch wenn er sie lieber in der Wirklichkeit umgesetzt hätte.  
Am Abend hatte er sich wieder soweit beruhigt, dass er der Meinung war, sich auf Tugu-Bongas Angebot einlassen zu können. Mit dem Einbruch der Dunkelheit ging er also zurück zum Schwarzmarkt. Dort waren immer noch etliche Händler anwesend, viele Stände waren abgebaut, aber dafür gab es einige neue, denn dieser Ort schlief niemals, nur das Angebot wechselte. Alles war nun beleuchtet von Fackellicht und diffusem Schein aus Kohlebecken. Die Kohlebecken erinnerten Vreetuon an zuhause, denn dort waren die Nächte ähnlich erleuchtet, und plötzlich überkam ihn so etwas wie Heimweh; er fragte sich, wie es Cirelea und den anderen jetzt ging und ob am Himmel Randlichter zu sehen wären. Die Randlichter vermisste er eigentlich immer, auch wenn er viel zu sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt war, um sich solcher Sehnsucht wirklich hingeben zu können und zu wollen.  
Er brauchte eine Weile, um sich zu orientieren und die Gasse wiederzufinden, auf die Tugu-Bonga Stunden zuvor gezeigt hatte. Dass es wohl die richtige war, erkannte er daran, dass sich in einer der Mauern, die hier wie überall die schmalen Wege zum Platz der Letzten Sonne begrenzten, eine eisenbeschlagene Tür befand, die mit Laternen gekennzeichnet war und über der ein Tavernenschild hing.  
Eigentlich hatte Vreetuon in Schenken nichts verloren, es gab dort nichts, das er wollte oder brauchte. Aber dennoch stieß er die Tür auf und betrat den verräucherten Raum. Es war darin fast noch dunkler als draußen, aber er spürte sofort, dass er angestarrt wurde. Jedoch machte er sich nichts daraus. Sollten sie doch starren. Mit stolzen Schritten ging er zwischen den Tischen hindurch, ergötzte sich daran, Eindruck zu machen, und suchte nach Tugu-Bonga. Lange dauerte die Suche nicht, denn der Ork erkannte ihn als erstes und rief ihn zu sich.  
Tugu-Bonga saß an einem niedrigen Tisch in einer Ecke des Raumes. Hier gab es keine Stühle, sondern nur Sitzkissen, und Vreetuon ließ sich auf eins davon sinken. Diese Art zu sitzen gefiel ihm; auf gewöhnlichen Stühlen fühlte er sich eingeengt. Auf dem Tisch standen eine Flasche und Gläser mit eigentümlich riechendem Schnaps sowie eine Wasserpfeife voll leuchtend grünem Rauch.  
„So was trinke ich nicht“, knurrte Vreetuon, als Tugu-Bonga ihm eins der Gläser hinschieben wollte. „Und ich rauche auch nicht. Ich will nur Blut!“  
„Dachte mir fast“, antwortete Tugu-Bonga entschuldigend und zog den Becher wieder zu sich. „War Versuch wert. Das Knochenschnaps. Aus Mark von Verliesbestien.“  
Vreetuon empfand so ein Getränk natürlich im Vergleich zu Kazarothischem Blut als wertlos, aber verglichen mit dem, was Ungläubige sonst so zu sich nahmen, erschien es ihm wiederum interessant. „Schmeckt das?“, fragte er daher einfach, anstatt Tugu-Bonga mit Beleidigungen zu überschütten wie den Bluthändler, der aus seiner Sicht Müll verkaufte.  
„Nicht schlecht. Sehr würzig. Ähnlich wie Schnaps, den wir brauen aus Knochen.“   
Die Idee, etwas Derartiges herzustellen, fand Vreetuon gar nicht so übel. Es war natürlich nichts gegen Knochenwurzessenz und Kazarothisches Blut, aber es erschien ihm allemal besser als das kalte, verdorbene Blut, das der Affendämon verkauft hatte. Die Gelegenheit nutzte er, um begeistert von dem Kazarothischen Blut und dessen Wirkungen zu erzählen, allerdings behielt er das Geheimnis von dessen Herstellung für sich. Darüber wusste er ohnehin nur wenig, denn es war Sache der Priester. Ein Krieger oder Jäger hatte mit der Magie, die diese höchste Kaste nutzte, wenig zu tun.  
Tugu-Bonga fand die ganze Sache so faszinierend, dass er immer wieder grinste, begeistert nickte und Vreetuon zum Weitererzählen aufforderte. Der allerdings war es nicht gewöhnt, so viel am Stück zu reden, zumal ihm der verschiedenartige Qualm an diesem Ort in der Kehle kratzte. Also forderte er letztendlich Tugu-Bonga auf, etwas über das Leben auf den Kannibaleninseln zu erzählen.  
Der Ork kam dieser Aufforderung ebenfalls mit Begeisterung nach. Er berichtete zunächst von den Vulkangöttern, die von den unterschiedlichen Stämmen verehrt wurden. Vreetuon gefiel das allerdings weniger, deshalb kam Tugu-Bonga schnell zu anderen Themen und erzählte von wilden Tänzen, rituellen Kämpfen, dem genüsslichen Verspeisen fremder Seeleute und bisweilen auch unterlegener Feinde aus anderen Stämmen und dem Umgang mit den immer wieder auftretenden tropischen Stürmen.  
„Ihr lebt fast wie wir“, stellte Vreetuon abschließend fest. „Wenn ihr nur nicht zu den falschen Göttern beten würdet!“   
„Wir Kazaroth nicht kennen“, sagte Tugu-Bonga entschuldigend. „Kann davon berichten. Aber nicht sicher, ob Stamm das mögen würde. Ende vielleicht auch im Kessel.“  
„Du meinst, sie würden dich dafür essen?“   
„Jawohl. Also behalte wohl besser für mich.“  
Vreetuon war selbst nicht sicher, wie er sich in einer solchen Situation verhalten hätte. Man hatte ihm keinerlei Empathie beigebracht, dennoch musste er plötzlich darüber nachdenken, wie es sich wohl anfühlen musste, von seinem eigenen Volk ausgeblutet zu werden wie eine gewöhnliche Beute, nur weil er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Dass ihm selbst das geschah, war zwar völlig ausgeschlossen, aber erstmals in seinem Leben kam ihm überhaupt der Gedanke, dass so etwas möglich war. „Es ist egal, was sie glauben“, sagte er. „Hauptsache, du glaubst das Richtige!“  
Tugu-Bonga war eindeutig dankbar, dass Vreetuon von ihm keinen missionarischen Eifer verlangte. „Was dir wichtig außer Kazaroth?“, fragte er, aber es klang nicht wie ein Vorwurf, nur nach Interesse.  
„Blut. Meine Leute. Und gute, richtige Kämpfe, nicht dieses alberne Gehampel, das die Anfänger in der Arena zeigen.“     
„Wir sehr ähnlich“, antwortete Tugu-Bonga.  
Vreetuon schwieg einen Moment, dann nickte er und brummte ein „Ja“.  
„Was dir gefällt?“, fragte der Ork weiter. „Was du schön findest?“   
Diese Fragen hatte Vreetuon nicht erwartet. „Schön!?“, entfuhr es ihm. „Was meinst du damit?“   
„Kannibalen mögen Schönes“, antwortete Tugu-Bonga. „Schau meine Tätowierungen. Meine Ohrringe. Mag Farbe und Glanz.“  
„Ich mag ... die Randlichter“, sagte Vreetuon zögernd. „Sie sind der Atem Kazaroths, also sind sie schön.“  Dass er auch Cirelea schön fand, erwähnte er nicht. Das ging seiner Ansicht nach wirklich niemanden etwas an.  
„Habe nie Randlichter gesehen. Nur davon gehört. Keine Randlichter über Inseln der Kannibalen, zu weit weg von Rand.“  
„Ich weiß“, brummte Vreetuon. „Wir sind auserwählt von Kazaroth, also leben wir an einem Ort, wo wir sein Licht sehen können. So einfach ist das.“    
  
Letztendlich musste sich Vreetuon eingestehen, dass er dieses Gespräch als entspannend empfunden hatte. Er hatte Tugu-Bonga sogar versprochen, sich bald wieder mit ihm zu treffen, und als er jetzt durch die nächtlichen Gassen wanderte, fühlte er sich eher zufrieden als aggressiv. Nach Schlafen war ihm allerdings nicht zumute, also streifte er nur ziellos in der Dunkelheit herum, und erst in der Morgendämmerung empfand er so etwas wie Müdigkeit und legte sich auf der gleichen Mauer schlafen, auf der er schon seine erste Nacht an diesem Ort verbracht hatte. Seine Füße hatten ihn, während er in Gedanken versunken gewesen war, ganz von selbst dorthin zurück geführt.


	10. Aufstieg

**Aufstieg**   
**\---**

In der nächsten Zeit ging es für Vreetuon eigentlich nur aufwärts. Er bestritt mehrere Amateurkämpfe und bemühte sich, seinen Stil mehr zu variieren, denn er erinnerte sich an die Hinweise, die er diesbezüglich bekommen hatte. Aber leicht fiel es ihm nicht; Flexibilität war nicht gerade eine Stärke von Kazaroth-Kriegern. Sein ganzes bisheriges Leben lang hatte er bestimmte rituelle Bewegungsmuster für den Kampf verinnerlicht und davon jetzt abzuweichen, wenn auch nur geringfügig, erforderte seine ganze Konzentration und Willenskraft. Aber er wollte sein Bestes geben, denn Oktavian hatte ihm versprochen, ihn schon bald zum ersten Mal als Meisterkämpfer in die Arena zu schicken.  
Nachdem Vreetuon einen recht guten Überblick über die Stadt bekommen hatte - inzwischen kannte er auch die Verlieseingänge zum Spinnenwald und zur Ozeanischen Grotte, die aber nicht so zentral lagen wie der Folterkeller und hinter denen es auch deutlich gefährlicher war -, beschloss er, das bisschen Geld, das er besaß, auszugeben. Er hatte andere Abenteurer beim Handeln beobachtet und fand es zwar nach wie vor lächerlich, irgendwelches Metall gegen seiner Ansicht nach viel wertvollere Dinge einzutauschen, aber immerhin verstand er inzwischen genug davon, um zu wissen, wie viel von dem Metall bestimmte Gegenstände ungefähr wert waren. Also kaufte er sich eine eigene Feldflasche, einen neuen Schleifstein für seine Krallen und etwas Schwarzpulver, das er seither immer mit sich führte, falls er wieder einmal einem Glutofen begegnete.  
Nach wie vor zog er regelmäßig mit Vladivo und Irreleva los, aber längst nicht jeden Tag. Die meiste Zeit über gingen sie jeweils ihre eigenen Wege, aber Vreetuon hatte sich mit ihnen zusammen etwas ausgedacht, um öfter an Monsterblut zu kommen als nur alle paar Tage. Vladivo hatte den Vorschlag gemacht, dass sich Vreetuon als Söldner zur Verfügung stellen könne, und ihm erklärt, wie das in seiner Situation am besten anzustellen war. Da Vreetuon die Allgemeinsprache nicht schriftlich beherrschte, hatte Vladivo für ihn Zettel geschrieben, die jetzt in mehreren Tavernen aushingen und besagten, dass Vreetuon bei Verlieserkundungen helfen würde, gegen Blutbezahlung.   
Das war auf den ersten Blick ein verlockendes Angebot für viele Abenteurer. Die meisten Söldner waren teuer, aber Blut bekam man dort unten in rauen Mengen umsonst. Außerdem gab es nicht wenige, die einmal mit dem inzwischen recht bekannten Arenakämpfer losziehen wollten. Allerdings merkten die meisten schnell, dass die ganze Sache auch ihre Schattenseiten hatte.  
Vreetuon stellte sich in den Tunneln unter Marterburg mittlerweile deutlich geschickter an als noch zu Beginn. Vladivo und Irreleva hatten ihm viel über die verschiedenen Monsterarten erklärt und ihm Tricks verraten, mit denen diese zu besiegen waren. Auch hatten sie ihn erneut vor den Fallen der Schattenschleicher gewarnt, und diesmal hatte Vreetuon sich darauf eingelassen und zugehört, denn es diente auch seinem eigenen Überleben. Die Idee, irgendwen von einer mechanischen Vorrichtung töten zu lassen, anstatt selbst Hand anzulegen, fand er schwachsinnig. Für ihn war das Töten nur etwas wert, wenn man es mit den eigenen Händen tat. Insgeheim sehnte er sich danach, einmal einen dieser Schattenschleicher zu fassen zu bekommen, aber kaum jemand hatte die Mitglieder dieses merkwürdigen Geheimbundes jemals zu Gesicht bekommen, denn sie trugen ihren Namen nicht umsonst.  
Mit je mehr verschiedenen Abenteurern er loszog, desto mehr wurde ihm bewusst, was er eigentlich an Vladivo und Irreleva hatte. Außer mit diesen beiden konnte er nur mit Oktavian und Tugu-Bonga einigermaßen Gespräche führen, die nicht irgendwann in eine Flut von gegenseitigen Beleidigungen ausarteten. Andere Abenteurer kommentierten viel zu häufig seinen Glauben, seine Ruppigkeit, seine Ernährungsweise und sein absonderliches Äußeres.   
Einmal brach er mit einem arroganten Zauberer auf, der offenbar viel Wert auf Äußerlichkeiten und auf das legte, was er für gutes Benehmen hielt. Vreetuon hatte Vladivo und Irreleva geschworen, den Abenteurern, mit denen er zusammenarbeitete, nichts anzutun, doch die wiederholten Bemerkungen dieses Mannes stellten diesen Vorsatz auf eine sehr harte Probe. Hauptsächlich war es Vreetuons enormer Respekt vor Magie, der Schlimmeres verhinderte.  
Sten Sweg, der Zauberer, war in eine Robe aus schimmerndem rotem Samt gehüllt, die er penibel sauber hielt, was in den Verliesen gar nicht so einfach war. An seiner Seite war ein blaues Drachenwiesel namens Kornblume, so groß wie ein Schäferhund, mit scharfen gelben Augen und mit grellvioletter Rückenbürste. Es beobachtete selbst dann noch jeden von Vreetuons Schritten, wenn der Zauberer gerade mit etwas anderem beschäftigt war, und hatte offenbar eine Methode, seinem Herrn genau mitzuteilen, was vor sich ging.  
Auch nachdem Vreetuon Sten Sweg und sein Wiesel wieder losgeworden war, hatte er noch dessen Sprüche in den Ohren:  
„Vorsicht, spritz kein Blut auf meine Robe! Das ist feinster Yadesischer Samt!“   
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich von diesen barbarischen Methoden halten soll. Sie mögen effektiv sein, aber sie sind so ... unästhetisch.“   
„Hast du da gerade nach Kornblume getreten?“   
„Beseitige diese Leiche da vorn, ich will nicht schmutzig werden.“   
„Mit einem Barbaren wie dir an meiner Seite muss ich mich ja schämen. Also, wenn du nicht umsonst arbeiten würdest ...“   
Aus dieser Mission war Vreetuon sehr gestresst zurückgekehrt. Erst am folgenden Tag hatte er Gelegenheit gehabt, sich bei Vladivo und Irreleva über den überheblichen Zauberer zu beschweren, und war auf ihr volles Verständnis gestoßen. Sein Zorn war dadurch aber noch längst nicht verraucht, und er hatte den Rest davon an einem Gjöllschwein ausgelassen. Von da an nahm er sich das Recht, wählerischer zu sein, und schloss sich nicht mehr jedem dahergelaufenen Abenteurer als Expeditionspartner an.  
Aber trotz aller Schwierigkeiten konnte er auf diese Weise beinahe täglich seinen Durst angemessen stillen, blieb obendrein kampftechnisch in Form und die meiste Zeit war er zufrieden und genoss sein Leben in der Stadt. Er achtete während alledem auf seine Knochenwurzessenzvorräte, denn bevor sie aufgebraucht waren, musste er den schwarzen Seefahrern Bescheid geben, um neue zu erhalten. Ein versiegender Fluss an Essenz war einer der schlimmsten Albträume, die Vreetuon sich vorstellen konnte, etwas, das den sonst so draufgängerischen, furchtlosen Krieger wirklich schaudern ließ.  
Auch an jenem Tag, an dem er zum ersten Mal als Meisterkämpfer in die Arena treten sollte, empfand er weder Furcht noch Lampenfieber. Er war nur von Vorfreude erfüllt und vollkommen überzeugt, dass er den Kampfplatz als Sieger verlassen würde.  
Ein Problem, das sich erst kurzfristig aufgetan hatte, war, dass niemand ernsthaft gegen den krallenbewehrten Vreetuon antreten wollte. Nicht, dass es nicht möglich gewesen wäre, ihn mit den richtigen Methoden zu besiegen, aber es schien praktisch ausgeschlossen, zu verhindern, dass diese Waffen dem Gegner früher oder später schwere Verletzungen zufügten. Auch die Klingen der Meisterkämpfer waren entweder stumpf oder, in einigen besonderen Fällen, so eingewickelt, dass sie keine Wunden verursachen konnten.  
Zuerst war Vreetuon verärgert gewesen, hatte alle, die seine Krallen fürchteten, als Feiglinge beschimpft und das Gefühl gehabt, mit all den Amateurkämpfen seine Zeit verschwendet zu haben. Doch dann hatte Oktavian ihm in den Kellerräumen des Amphitheaters einen Blautiger gezeigt, extra herangeschafft aus der Blutmark.  
Das Fell dieser Kreaturen hatte die Farbe eines stürmischen Winterhimmels, sie trugen Stummelschwänze und lange obere Eckzähne, die über den Unterkiefer hinausragten. Vreetuon hatte in seinem Leben schon gegen einige Blautiger gekämpft und schnell erkannt, dass das hier ein unerfahrenes und nicht ganz ausgewachsenes Exemplar war.   
„Ich wäre dafür, ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel zu verabreichen“, hatte Oktavian gesagt. „Dann kannst du ihn leichter besiegen und die Gefahr, dass er dir Schaden zufügt, ist geringer. Die Zuschauer würden das gar nicht merken.“   
„Nein!“, hatte Vreetuon sofort geantwortet. „Das wäre eine Beleidigung für mich!“   
Und Oktavian hatte genickt und ihn in die Arena geschickt, zum ersten Mal allerdings mit deutlichem Unwohlsein, das selbst Vreetuon nicht entgangen war. Immerhin rühmte sich Oktavian damit, dass hier seit Jahren keiner sein Leben verloren hatte, und dieser Tiger konnte das nur allzu leicht ändern, das verstand auch Vreetuon trotz all seinem Stolz.  
Jetzt stand der Kultist erwartungsvoll im Sand, über sich dichte Wolken, aus denen wohl bald Regen fallen würde, neben sich den Ansager, der gleichzeitig auch Kampfrichter war, und um sich herum ein Publikum aus sicherlich an die zweihundert Abenteurern; es waren kaum noch Plätze frei in dem doch recht kleinen Amphitheater. Es interessierte ihn gar nicht mehr, dass alle Kämpfer die Konfrontation mit seinen Krallen scheuten. Was zählte, war nur, dass er jetzt hier stand, die Krallen trug und sie auch für genau das einsetzen durfte, für das sie bestimmt waren.  
Der Ansager brachte sich hinter einer Absperrung in Sicherheit, als sich das gegenüberliegende Tor öffnete und das sehnsüchtig erwartete Raubtier einließ. Vreetuon fühlte sich sofort in seine Heimat zurückversetzt, als der Tiger sich einen Moment lang in der Arena zu orientieren versuchte und dann schnurstracks auf denjenigen zusprang, der das einzige erreichbare Ziel für den Zorn des verschleppten und eingesperrten Tiers war.  
Vreetuon waren die Bewegungsmuster dieser Katzen gut vertraut, deshalb ging der erste Prankenschwinger auch haarscharf an ihm vorbei und brachte dem Tiger stattdessen eine Brustwunde von Vreetuons Krallen ein. Das Ganze war unglaublich schnell gegangen und einige Zuschauer machen anerkennende Geräusche. Kurz hockte der Tiger verwirrt im Sand; schon jetzt troff ihm Blut aus dem Fell und Vreetuon war noch vollkommen unverletzt.  
Aber so leicht ließ sich das wilde Tier natürlich nicht einschüchtern. Sein nächster Angriff kam schnell und kraftvoll, aber viel zu plump, als dass Vreetuon nicht hätte kontern können. Er hielt das zahnbewehrte Maul auf Abstand, wurde allerdings von einer Pranke an der linken Seite getroffen und blutete jetzt seinerseits. Es war nur eine oberflächliche Wunde, da die Krallen des Tigers nicht viel Gelegenheit gehabt hatten, ihn ernsthaft zu verletzen, aber den Zuschauern entging sie keineswegs. Vreetuon wurde dadurch noch mehr angestachelt. Er hätte mit dem Tiger gern eine Weile länger gespielt, aber er wusste, dass er es damit nicht übertreiben durfte, wenn er die Arena nicht vollkommen ramponiert verlassen wollte. Davor, sein Leben zu verlieren, hatte er dennoch keine Angst, dazu war er zu sehr von sich und seinen Fähigkeiten überzeugt und mit seinen Metallkrallen viel zu schnell und geschickt.  
Da der Blautiger nun offenbar gemerkt hatte, dass er Vreetuon nicht wie eine Bergziege einfach überfallen und umwerfen konnte, wagte er sich nicht mehr so draufgängerisch heran. Er schlich im Kreis um Vreetuon, der sich mit dieser Bewegung mitdrehte, da die erste und oberste Regel in einem solchen Kampf war, dem Gegner niemals den Rücken zuzudrehen, denn dann war man praktisch sofort tot. Der nächste Angriff kam tatsächlich von Vreetuon selbst. Der Kultist hatte genug davon, umschlichen zu werden, sprang vor und hieb dem Tiger beide Krallen übers Gesicht. Daraufhin warf sich das Tier auf den Rücken und versuchte, mit allen vier Beinen nach Vreetuon zu schlagen und zu treten. Aber er war schon wieder außer Reichweite; der Tiger sprang auf und ging erneut auf seinen Gegner los, wütend und mit gereiztem Brüllen.  
Vreetuon brachte ihm weitere Schnittwunden bei, erhielt selbst noch einen Hieb, der nur knapp sein Gesicht verfehlte, und das Blut troff von seinen Klauen. So blutete das Tier langsam aus, während es immer wieder versuchte, Vreetuon zu verletzen. Überall war der Sand rot befleckt, als es schließlich geschwächt vom Blutverlust in sich zusammensackte und nur noch kraftlos knurrte. Vreetuon wusste, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt war. Er fühlte sich großartig, stolz und erwartungsvoll; die Zuschauer waren derweil beinahe gespenstisch still.  
Während der Tiger noch zuckte, kniete sich Vreetuon vor ihm in den Sand. Zu diesem Kampf hatte er ein Fläschchen Essenz und seine Trinkschale mitgenommen, da ihm das Ende des Ganzen bereits klar gewesen war. Er füllte sich eine Schale voll Blut direkt an dem Tiger, der bei der Berührung erneut zu treten versuchte, aber der Tritt war kraftlos und ging ins Leere. Vor allen Zuschauern bereitete sich Vreetuon Kazarothisches Blut, trank es und dankte Kazaroth für den guten Kampf. Erst dann versetzte er dem Tier, das sowieso schon in den letzten Zügen lag, endgültig den Todesstoß.  
Einen Augenblick später verließ der Ansager die Deckung, die Drachentröte verkündete das Ende des Kampfes und Vreetuons Sieg, und aus dem Rund brauste Jubel an Vreetuons Ohren, durch den grünen Schleier hindurch, den Kazaroth über seine Sinne gelegt hatte, während alle Wunden des Kultisten bereits von der Macht der Knochenwurzessenz durchströmt wurden und langsam, aber stetig zu verheilen begannen.


	11. Herausforderung

**Herausforderung**   
**\---**

Das Spektakel, das Vreetuon veranstaltet hatte, sprach sich in Marterburg herum, was natürlich dem Kultisten selbst auch nicht entging, obwohl ihn die Meinung von Zoach nach wie vor nicht interessierte. Nicht allen schien klar zu sein, dass sie einem echten Ritual beigewohnt hatten, und sie hielten den Abschluss des Kampfes für reines Theater. Diese Ansicht verärgerte Vreetuon, er wollte ernstgenommen werden.   
Oktavian fand den Kampf beeindruckend, gab aber auch zu, dass Anblick und Atmosphäre etwas Verstörendes gehabt hatten, womit er die Ansicht vieler Zuschauer teilte. Es war seiner Aussage nach der blutigste Kampf seit Jahren. Das Verstörende daran war nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass Blut geflossen war; fast jeder, der in dieser Stadt unterwegs war, war an den Anblick von Blut gewöhnt. Es war vielmehr die Art und Weise, in der Vreetuon den Tiger langsam hatte ausbluten lassen und in der er anschließend rituell von ihm getrunken hatte.  
Nun wollte erst recht niemand mehr gegen Vreetuon antreten, und es blieben nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder würde er ganz von den Kämpfen ausgeschlossen, oder er würde zum ersten reinen Bestienkämpfer dieser Stadt werden.  
Letzteres war in Marterburg, wie Oktavian ja bereits gegenüber Vreetuon erwähnt hatte, eigentlich nicht üblich. Im großen Kolosseum von Roma gab es einige Kämpfer, die ausschließlich gegen Tiere und Ungeheuer antraten, in Marterburg aber war das immer etwas Besonderes und es gab weder die finanziellen Mittel, regelmäßig wilde Kreaturen heranzuschaffen, noch die Möglichkeiten, eine größere Anzahl davon unterzubringen.  
Aber Vreetuon war regelrecht versessen darauf, bald wieder so einen Kampf zu bestreiten. Und da die Aussicht bestand, dass er erneut eine solche Menge Zuschauer ins Amphitheater locken würde, ließ er Oktavian praktisch gar keine andere Wahl, als eine Möglichkeit zu finden. Und die bestand letztendlich darin, dass Vreetuon von nun an wesentlich seltener, dafür aber jedes Mal gegen eine Bestie wie diesen Blautiger antreten würde, allerdings konnte Oktavian noch nicht sagen, von welcher Art diese Kreaturen sein würden.  
  
Auch Tugu-Bonga, Vladivo und Irreleva hatten sich den Kampf angesehen. Tugu-Bonga war anschließend voller Begeisterung, da ihn die Tötung des Tigers an rituelle Opferungen für die Vulkangötter der Kannibaleninseln erinnerte. Vladivo und Irreleva waren dagegen nur mäßig beeindruckt. Sie wussten mittlerweile allzu gut, wie Vreetuon kämpfte. In Vladivos Augen war Vreetuon eher ein Schlächter als ein Krieger, aber das spielte letztendlich keine Rolle für das, was sie mit ihm vorhatten.  
Inzwischen wussten die beiden ungefähr, an welchen Orten sie Vreetuon finden konnten, wenn er nicht gerade in der Arena kämpfte. Sein Bekanntheitsgrad in der Stadt war nach all seinen Kämpfen und Verliesexpeditionen kein geringer mehr; die meisten Veteranen konnten irgendetwas über ihn sagen. So fanden Vladivo und Irreleva ihn auch zwei Tage nach seinem Kampf gegen den Tiger relativ schnell im Gewirr der Stadt.  
Er saß gerade auf der Mauer, auf der er nun schon mehrmals geschlafen hatte, und war in ein Gebet versunken. Die Kratzwunden an seiner Seite waren wie üblich extrem schnell verheilt und hatten bleiche Narben hinterlassen, die sich zu vielen anderen auf seiner durchscheinenden Haut gesellten, wobei sie wegen ihrer Frischheit noch viel heller waren als die alten. Nach und nach wurde auch das Narbengewebe eines Kazaroth-Jüngers transparent, aber das dauerte seine Zeit, daher konnte man daran leicht erkennen, wie lange eine Verwundung zurück lag.  
Längst hatte er Vladivo und Irreleva bemerkt, die in einigem Abstand im Schatten der Gemäuerwände standen, aber er reagierte nicht auf ihre Anwesenheit. Sie wiederum waren respektvoll genug, sein Gebet nicht zu unterbrechen, und es wäre ihnen auch gar nicht gut bekommen, das zu tun. Sie warteten einfach geduldig, bis er das Wort an sie richtete.  
„Was gibt es?“, brummte er endlich und sah sie an.  
Irreleva trat als erstes an ihn heran. „Wir wollen dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Oder eher, wir müssen.“  
„Ihr wisst, dass ich niemandem Gefallen tue! Auch euch nicht! Schon gar nicht ohne Gegenleistung.“   
„Das wissen wir. Und natürlich bekommst du auch was dafür.“    
„Du hast mittlerweile reichlich Verlieserfahrung“, sagte Vladivo. „Unserer Meinung nach genug, dass wir zu dritt so ein Wagnis eingehen können. Eine Herausforderung, die sich für uns alle lohnen wird. Auch für dich.“   
„Dann sprecht!“, knurrte Vreetuon. „Um was geht es?“   
„Wir wollen uns auf den Weg zu den Alchimistischen Ruinen machen.“   
„Warum das?“, fragte Vreetuon alarmiert. Er hatte von diesem Ort mittlerweile einiges gehört und wusste auch, dass kaum jemand jemals von dort zurückgekehrt war. Die Alchimistischen Ruinen waren der tiefste und zentralste Punkt des Untergrunds von Marterburg, ein Ort, an dem der Carnifungus herrschte und vor Jahrhunderten das Portal geöffnet worden war, das die ehemalige Verliesstadt in ihren heutigen Zustand versetzt hatte. Immer wieder einmal wurden Abenteurer von Forscherdrang, Geltungssucht und Gier verleitet, sich dort umzusehen, aber nirgendwo in den Verliesen waren die Umgebung bizarrer und die Verhältnisse tödlicher. Alle, denen die Rückkehr gelungen war, hatten es gar nicht erst sonderlich weit hineingeschafft, sodass anzunehmen war, dass viele ihr Leben bei dem Versuch verloren hatten, das Portal zu erreichen.  
„Nun“, begann Vladivo bedächtig, „wir suchen schon lange eine ganz besondere Herausforderung, aber wir wissen, wie es dort unten zugeht, daher haben wir auf einen geeigneten Kämpfer gewartet, der uns dabei begleiten und unterstützen kann.“   
„Haltet ihr mich für einen Idioten?“, schnauzte Vreetuon zur Antwort. „Ich bin wagemutig, aber nicht lebensmüde.“   
„Ja, aber zu dritt haben wir eine echte Chance“, bemerkte Irreleva.  
„Ich kann das ganz gut beurteilen“, sagte Vladivo. „Und wenn wir zusammenhalten und unsere Fähigkeiten geschickt einsetzen, kommen wir bis zum Portal und auch wieder zurück nach oben.“   
Vreetuon war nicht überzeugt. Er wollte sich zwar nicht nachsagen lassen, dass er für eine solche Unternehmung zu feige wäre, aber er hatte längst begriffen, dass die Verliese immer gefährlicher wurden, je weiter nach unten man gelangte, und bezweifelte nicht, dass die legendären Alchimistischen Ruinen eine echte Gefahr für jeden darstellten, der sich in sie hineinwagte. „Darüber muss ich nachdenken“, brummte er. „Und was soll meine Belohnung sein?“  
„Das beste Blut, das es überhaupt gibt“, antwortete Vladivo. „Das der Alchimisten.“   
„Ihr wollt gegen die Alchimisten kämpfen? Sind sie nicht alle tot?“  
„Ja, wollen wir. Und nein, sie sind keineswegs alle tot.“   
„Woher weißt du das?“  
„Ist doch jetzt egal“, mischte sich Irreleva ein, bevor Vladivo erneut antworten konnte. „Wir wissen es eben und fertig. Überleg dir gut, ob du dir das entgehen lassen willst.“   
Vreetuon schnaufte und knurrte grimmig. Diese beiden wussten genau, wie sie ihn ködern konnten, und das versetzte seinem Stolz wieder einmal einen kleinen Stich. Aber sie hatten Recht, im Grunde reizte ihn diese Herausforderung und die Vorstellung, sich gegen die gefährlichsten Kreaturen von ganz Marterburg zu beweisen und ihr Blut zu trinken.  
„Na gut“, sagte er schließlich. „Trefft mich morgen um die Zeit wieder hier, dann bekommt ihr meine Antwort.“   
  
Nachdem Vladivo und Irreleva fürs Erste wieder fort waren, begann Vreetuon einen erneuten rastlosen Streifzug durch die Stadt. Er war kein Feigling und ja, er würde diesen beiden beweisen, wozu er in der Lage war, aber dennoch ging ihm all das, was er über den verdorbenen Ort gehört hatte, zu dem sie aufbrechen wollten, im Kopf herum.  
Die Alchimistischen Ruinen gehörten zu dem antiken Komplex, von dem Vreetuon bei seiner Glutofenjagd bereits Teile gesehen hatte, die Alchimisten hatten sich dort lediglich in der Zeit eingenistet, in der die Stadt darüber als riesiges Gefängnis gedient hatte. Mehrere Jahrhunderte lang hatten sie dort gelebt und waren so selbst zu einer Art Unterweltkreaturen geworden. Sie waren es zweifellos auch gewesen, die das uralte Portal geöffnet und damit den Untergang über sich und die Stadt in ihrer ursprünglichen Form gebracht hatten. Aber wie sollten sie noch leben? Die Bestien aus dem Abgrund waren durch das Portal gekommen und hatten sie alle getötet und gefressen, so viel wusste man. Kein einziger Alchimist war nach diesem Ereignis an die Oberfläche zurückgekehrt.  
Als Vreetuon seine endgültige Entscheidung traf, war das, was ihn antrieb, nicht nur der Drang, sich wieder einmal zu beweisen. Ein Funke Neugier war auch dabei. Aber darüber sprach er nicht, als er Vladivo und Irreleva sagte, dass er bereit sei. Denn er war der Meinung, dass sie es als Schwäche hätten interpretieren können.  
Tugu-Bonga und Oktavian hatte er derweil nichts von der ganzen Sache gesagt. Sie hätten ja doch nur versucht, es ihm auszureden, und es war ihm lieber, ihnen hinterher prahlerisch von seinen Erfolgen dort unten zu berichten. Und sollte er nicht zurückkehren - nun, dann würde er eben für sie verschwunden bleiben, auch das interessierte ihn allerhöchstens marginal. Er war schließlich für Kazaroth und für sein persönliches Vergnügen in diese Stadt gekommen und was andere dachten und fühlten, spielte dabei keine Rolle.  
  
Vladivo und Irreleva trugen reichlich Gepäck und sogar mehr Bewaffnung als üblich, als sie sich nach unten aufmachten, Vreetuon dagegen hatte weiterhin nur seine Kultistenkluft, seinen Gürtel und seine Krallen.  
„Habt ihr irgendwem erzählt, wo ihr hinwollt?“, fragte Vreetuon, während sie - zuerst schweigend - durch die Treppe im Schacht des Folterkellers nach unten stiegen. Die Antwort interessierte ihn, da er selbst es ja vermieden hatte, über sein Vorhaben zu sprechen.  
„Nein“, antwortete Vladivo knapp.  
„Ich auch nicht“, sagte Vreetuon.  
Vladivo schwieg einige Augenblicke lang und schien sich nur auf den Weg vor sich zu konzentrieren. „Das ist besser“, sagte er dann. „Wir müssen kein Geheimnis aus der Sache machen, aber ich bin froh, das in Ruhe alleine durchziehen zu können, nicht mit lauter Amateuren im Genick, die uns behindern, während sie darauf hoffen, dass etwas Ruhm auf sie abfärbt.“   
Vreetuon konnte nicht anders, als Vladivo anzusehen und kurz verständnisvoll zu nicken. Aber gleich richtete er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne auf die alte, finstere Treppe, die nur spärlich von der gelben Irrlichtlaterne erhellt wurde, die Irreleva sich inzwischen statt der grünen besorgt hatte.  
In den etwas tieferen Bereichen des Schachts waren die Stufen in zunehmend schlechtem Zustand. Immer wieder einmal waren Stücke aus ihnen heraugebrochen oder sie waren mit glitschigem, bleichem Höhlenmoos bewachsen. Daher musste man stark darauf achten, wohin man trat. Aus den abzweigenden Tunneln drangen beunruhigende Geräusche, die Vreetuon aber inzwischen recht vertraut waren und die er zu großen Teilen sogar eindeutig zuordnen konnte.  
Die rhythmischen Grunzgesänge einer Gruppe Gjöllschweine, die zu namenlosen Unterweltgöttern beteten. Die schrillen Rufe von umherschwirrenden Kreischern. Irgendwo das Schnaufen eines Glutofens, was Vreetuon unwillkürlich nach dem Schwarzpulverbeutel in seiner Gürteltasche tasten ließ. Und natürlich auch die fernen Schritte und Stimmen anderer Abenteurer, Klopfen und Wassergetröpfel und das Pfeifen eines Windhauchs, der durch irgendwelche engen Luftschächte fegte.   
Die Abenteurer, die sich üblicherweise einen Söldner wie Vreetuon anheuerten, waren blutige Anfänger, daher war er an ihrer Seite nie besonders weit in die Verliese hineingegangen. Etwa in der Mitte des Schachts, wo auch die Treppe gefährlicher wurde, war für die meisten von ihnen die unsichtbare Grenze. Nur an der Seite von Vladivo und Irreleva konnte er in diese immer schwärzere Tiefe vordringen, sofern er es nicht ohnehin allein getan hätte.  
Sie nahmen zunächst keine Abzweigung, sondern blieben auf der Treppe, da dies am sinnvollsten war. Erstmalig erkannte Vreetuon, wie lang diese Treppe tatsächlich war. Selbst der Abstieg wurde nach einer Weile zu einer unerwarteten Anstrengung. Jede der zehn Ebenen des Folterkellers war um einiges höher als die Stockwerke eines gewöhnlichen Hauses und im unteren Bereich war die Treppe bis in die seltsamen Ruinen hineingebaut worden, die so viel älter waren als die Stadt. Doch lange bevor das Treppensteigen zu einer echten Qual werden konnte, erreichten die Drei auch schon den vorläufig tiefsten Punkt, und nun breiteten sich überall um sie herum die Ruinen aus.


End file.
